Mensonge et trahison
by blutac
Summary: Afin d'empêcher Sasuke de partir, Naruto invente un gros bobard mais où cela va t il le mener ? [sasunaru]
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur: **Blutac

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ne m'appartient pas .

**Genre: **indéfini pour l'instant, humour je pense, peut être romance, je me tâte encore.

**Note de l'auteur: **Idée de fic apparue durant nuit blanche (vive le stress du bac !). Je me suis posée beaucoup de questions, je me demande si c'est pas un peu trop cynique et immoral, enfin j'attend vos avis.

-Ceci n'est qu'un prologue, je n'abandonne pas pour autant mes autres fics qui sont toujours en cour d'écriture.

* * *

Prologue:

Un appartement exigu situé dans le centre de Konoha, un filet de bave sur les lèvres, un aspirant ninja doté de trois cicatrices en forme de moustaches le long des joues, s'apprêtait à engloutir avec délectation une boite de nouille instantané . Le programme de la soirée était simple, s'affaler sur le canapé et regarder « la nuit de l'horreur » sur le petit écran tout en aspirant goulûment les fins filaments imbibés de sauce miso . Simple et efficace, rien de tel qu'un de ces bons vieux films d'horreurs truffés d'effets spéciaux grotesques pour se détendre . Et il en avait besoin, l'après midi même, Sasuke s'était énervé et l'avait provoqué en duel, si Kakashi sensei n'était pas intervenu il aurait sûrement gagné, c'était vraiment frustrant . Il se laissa donc tomber sans délicatesse sur le canapé miteux et déformé par des années de « vautrage » intensif. Une simple pression sur le bouton de la télécommande et ça pouvait commencer . Mais voilà, c'est toujours dans ces moment là, où vous souhaitez être tranquille que quelqu'un a la bonne idée de vous faire une visite de courtoisie incongrue. Maugréant contre l'impolitesse des gens, « qui n'ont franchement que sa à faire de le déranger pendant la cultissime nuit de l'horreur » , Naruto daigna lever son charmant postérieur pour avancer d'un pas traînant vers la porte en répétant un « j'arrive, j'arrive ». Il ouvrit la porte avec lenteur, c'était Sakura. Un grand sourire s'étira sur son visage, Sakura venait le voir en « personne » dans son appartement, sans doute avait elle été attiré par le délicat fumet des ramens instantanés ! Il déchanta vite, les larmes aux yeux, elle semblait reprendre son souffle après une course effrénée .

-Sakura qu'est qui t'arr..

-Pas le temps, viens avec moi !

Elle le tira par la manche, et l'emmena à sa suite. Ils couraient à travers les ruelles de Konoha, la nuit commençait à tomber . Sakura le tenait à présent par la main, ce qui le fit rougir de plaisir, même si il ne comprenait pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir. En plus courir à cette vitesse alors qu'il avait plue quelque heures plus tôt, s'était dangereux surtout le ventre vide ! Elle s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle, et inspecter les alentours comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un .

-Sakura est ce que tu vas enfin m'expliquer ce qui se passe !

Elle souffla d'une voix étranglée,

-Il n'est pas là non plus…

-Comment ça qui n'est pas là ?

-Mais Sasuke !

-Bah il doit être chez lui…

-Mais non tu ne comprends pas, il va partir avec ces ninjas d'Otto !

-Quoi ? Mais je comprend rien..

-C'est pas grave je t'expliquerais en chemin, mais il faut qu'on le retrouve, il faut l'empêcher de partir !

Nous nous remîmes en route, elle m'expliqua brièvement la situation, Orochimaru, la marque, les ninjas d'Otto, et Sasuke qu'elle avait surpris entrain de faire ses affaires . Elle avait essayer de l'en dissuader, de le retenir, mais rien à faire . En désespoir de cause elle comptait sur moi pour lui faire entendre raison . Nous convîmes tout deux, que le lieux le plus probable était la frontière du village, il fallait faire vite. Ce crétin n'allait pas nous attendre .

A bout de souffle, nous l'apercevions enfin, une silhouette noir qui avançait furtivement le long de la frontière, nos efforts ne seraient peut être pas vains. Sakura se mit à crier son nom, j'en fit de même mais avec plus d'intensité . Il se retourna lentement et nous dévisagea de son habituel air méprisant.

-SASUKE !!!

-Et bien, je vois que tu as amené du renfort Sakura, et quel renfort !

Il me lança un regard dédaigneux, avant de reporter son attention sur elle . Sakura penaude recula d'un pas, il fallait avouer que son air arrogant en aurait refroidi plus d'un, excepté moi la force de l'habitude sans doute .

Je ne me laissais pas démonter, après tout nous je n'avais rien à craindre de lui .

-Tu croyais peut être qu'on allait te laisser partir avec ce type !

-Je ne vois pas comment vous m'en empêcheriez .

-Tu es complètement inconscient, si tu rejoints ses gens, tu seras considéré comme un déserteur, un criminel !

Il soupira, et lança d'un air absent ;

-Peu m'importe, du moment que je deviens plus fort .

-Tu peux devenir plus fort ici, avec nous !

-Avec vous ? Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de ratés, vous me ralentissez .

-Et toi tu n'es qu'un crétin, tu n'as aucune raison valable de partir !

-Ah bon, et toi as-tu une bonne raison à me donner pour rester ici ?

Une raison valable ? Alors c'est ça, si je ne te donne pas un argument qui tienne la route dans les secondes à venir, tu partiras pour de bon . Dans ce cas, je n'ai pas le choix.

-J'ai une raison !

-Si ça concerne encore une de tes leçons sur l'amitié et le courage, j'en ai strictement rien à faire .

-Ce n'est pas ça, j'ai une autre raison .

-Vas y je t'écoute .

Il me regarde amusé, sans doute ne résiste t-il pas à l'envie de me ridiculiser une dernière fois . J'inspire à font, il va me falloir du courage . Les conséquences seront dures à supporter, mais tant pis c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvée .

-J'ai…J'ai un cancer, il ne me reste que trois mois à vivre, je suis condamné .

Il me regarde abasourdi, Sakura de son côté hoquette de surprise et porte ses mains sur sa bouche . C'est le bobard du siècle, je dois l'admettre mais si sa fonctionne, il nous restera encore trois mois pour le convaincre, un délais largement suffisant .Enfin faut il encore que je rende la chose crédible, il me faut penser à quelque chose de triste, et vite ! Ca y'est la fermeture définitive d'Ichikaru, j'en ai presque les larmes au yeux .

-Tu..tu ne parles pas sérieusement ?

-Malheureusement si, je ne voulais pas vous mettre au courant, mais puisque que tu veux partir…

Sakura intervient elle a l'air bouleversé .

-Mais pourquoi tu ne nous a jamais rien dit, c'est horrible, toutes les fois où j'ai été méchante avec toi…

-Non c'était ma décision, mais je ne veux pas passer mes derniers instants sans vous deux à mes côtés, il me reste juste trois mois …

La vache, je devrais devenir acteur, ils ont tout gobé, je m'impressionne moi-même !Je reprend.

-Alors , c'est une raison suffisante …tu vas rester ? Au moins jusqu'à ce que …

Ce type est aussi expressif qu'une huitre .Il me regarde fixement sans rien dire. .Cet enfoiré je suis sûr qu'il va vouloir se casser quand même ! T'es qu'un sans cœur Sasuke, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire !

-D'accord, je reste .

J'ai comme un moment d'absence…Quoi ?!!! Je m'empêche de pousser un cris victorieux, je suis sensé être mourrant, il faut agir avec plus de sobriété .

-Merci …

Sakura se jette sur moi, et me prend dans ses bras, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est vraiment remuée, elle me traite d'idiot, et s'excuse de toute les fois où elle m'a frappé ou insulté. Sasuke reste dans son coin, il a peut être un cœur en fin de compte. C'est sans doute le plus beau jour de ma vie, Sakura accrochée à mon cou, et Sasuke qui reste pour moi . Je suis tout ému !

POV Sasuke :

Un cancer…Rien que ça, et plus que trois mois à vivre, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : quelle aubaine ! Si je me rappelle bien des paroles d'Itachi, il faut tuer son meilleur ami pour obtenir cette fameuse pupille . Je suppose qu'abréger les souffrance d'un ami mourrant peut faire l'affaire . C'est parfait, d'ici trois mois, j'aurais gagné ta confiance, et lorsque la douleur sera devenue insupportable tu me supplieras de t'achever, on sera gagnant tout les deux . Tu m'épargnes les désagréments d'un entraînement intensif avec ce satané serpent, et moi en retour je vais rendre tes derniers mois inoubliables !

A suivre :

* * *

Fin du prologue, la suite d'ici que j'ai du temps libres

Reviews ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur: **Blutac

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

**Genre: **toujours le même

**Note de l'auteur : **Second opus de mensonge et trahison, peu de chose à dire si ce n'est que j'éspère qu'il vous plaira .

-Aprés avoir reçue plusieurs reviews quant à mon orthographe, je pense qu'il est urgent pour moi de faire la connaissance d'un correcteur, donc si vous êtes intéressé voilà l'adresse à laquelle vous pouvez me contacter : blutac(a)hotmail.fr (le (a) c'est un arobas, mais il ne passe pas quand j'édite)

Sur ce, bonne lecture

* * *

Chap 2:

Le village cachée de la Feuille, le soleil se lève, les oiseaux piaillent joyeusement aux fenêtres, et un jeune ninja du nom de Naruto reste lové dans les bras de Morphée . Une jambe en dehors des couvertures, un filet de bave sur le menton, et les bras en croix, le jeune blondinet ne s'apprêtait en rien à s'éveiller, seulement voilà comme ce fut le cas la veille, le bruit strident de la sonnette retenti aux oreilles de notre jeune protagoniste et le tira sans douceur de son sommeil réparateur . Poussant un juron sonore contre « les gens complètement irresponsables et impolis qui osent le réveiller à dix heures du matin ! », Naruto se leva et se dirigea vers la porte en baillant sans retenue . Encore une fois le destin avait été clément avec lui, une jeune fille aux cheveux roses attendait devant la porte, les bras chargés de bentos . Le visage ronchon du ninja s'illumina d'un grand sourire, Sakura venait en personne avec de la nourriture, et pour une fois elle daignait entrer dans son appartement, jour de chance à marquer d'une pierre blanche sur le calendrier ! Sakura avec un certain courage, s'aventura dans l'antre de la bête. Elle examina le spectacle qui s'offrait à sa vue, avant de demander naïvement à son hôte :

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé dans ton appartement, une tornade est passée par là ?

Expression hébété de Naruto, ne comprenant visiblement pas l'allusion .

-Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

-Bah, c'est un vrais carnage, les détritus traînent partout, certains meubles sont explosés et…hiiii des cafards !!!

-Ah ça…heu non pour autant que je me souvienne sa à toujours été dans cette état là …

-...

POV Sakura : Force toi à sourire, ne t'enfuis pas en courant, même si c'est crade et qu'il y'a de vieilles odeurs suspectes. N'oublie pas qu'il est condamné, et que c'est sûrement pour cette raison qu'il vit dans un dépotoir .

-Bon et bien dans ce cas je vais t'aider à ranger !

-Super ! T'est trop sympas Sakura !

-Ouai…

Et s'était parti pour une matinée de ménage intensif pour nos deux protagonistes, enfin surtout pour Sakura, Naruto empirant la crasse plus qu'il ne la nettoyait . Midi arriva, Sakura exténuée, s'assit mollement sur une chaise, la mission était un succès, le dépotoir ressemblait enfin à un semblant d'espace vivable. Quelques coups discrets frappés à la porte firent sortir nos deux ninjas de leur torpeur. Sakura trop courbaturée pour se lever, céda sa place à Naruto qui semblait péter la forme, un peu trop d'ailleurs pour un mourrant…

La porte s'ouvrit sur Sasuke, l'air renfrogné avec dans les bras des plats à emportés de chez Ichikaru . Le sourire de Naruto s'étira jusqu'à ses oreilles quand il reconnu l'odeur familière de son plat préféré. Décidément ce mensonge n'avait que du bon, Sakura qui lui avait apporté le petit déjeuné et faisait le ménage, et à présent même Sasuke, le distant, l'égoïste, l'égocentrique Sasuke lui apportait son repas à ses propres frais. Rien à dire, c'était jour de fête .

-Salut Sasuke, sa me fait plaisir de te voir !

-Hmph…

Naruto reluqua d'un peu plus prés les sachets, et fini par sortir :

-T'as amené des ramens, bah ramènes toi ! Mouarf ah ah ah , elle est bonne hein !

Sasuke et Sakura se lancèrent des regards interrogatifs, tandis que Naruto était maintenant plié de rire.

-Pfuu ah ah, vous avez pas compris, ramen et ramène toi ! C'est énorme !!!

Regard consterné des deux ninjas qui se forcèrent à rire, Naruto était un spécialiste des blagues nuls, mais il fallait être compréhensif il allait mourir dans trois mois .

POV Sakura : Force toi à sourire, oui voilà, c'est ta B.A de la journée, et puis s'est sans doute la maladie qui le fait délirer, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir .

POV Sasuke : Phase un du plan d'approche : succès, la cible ne semble ne se douter de rien. Espérons au moins que je n'aurais pas à supporter ses blagues pourries pendant trois mois .

-Ah ouaiii elle est bonne !

-Toujours aussi doué pour faire des blagues Naruto !

-Ouai je sais, bon c'est pas tout ça mais vaudrait mieux les manger avant que sa ne refroidisse !

Dit-il en pointant du doigt les bols empaquetés . Ils mangèrent en silence, enfin façon de parler Naruto engloutissait bruyamment les nouilles avec un horrible bruit de sucions, pendant que les deux autres tentaient d'avaler leur repas en essayant de faire abstraction des bruitages peu ragoûtant de leur camarade .

POV Naruto : C'est vraiment génial, on est tout les trois réunis et ils sont aux petits soins pour moi, sa fait plaisir. Je suis surtout étonné par Sasuke, encore Sakura c'est logique, mais je me doutais pas que Sasuke pouvait être aussi gentil .

POV Sakura : Il a beau avoir beaucoup de mauvais côtés, être lourd, impolis et un peu bête, sa me fait quand même de la peine de savoir qu'il ne lui reste que trois mois. C'est vraiment court, mais je vais faire mon possible pour être agréable et le soutenir . Même si sa me chagrine, je garderais mon sourire pour toi, Naruto .

POV Sasuke : Trois mois…C'est quand même long, trois mois, et puis pour un peu qu'il survive plus longtemps …Arf il faut que j'évite d'avoir de mauvaises pensés, de toute manière j'ai besoin des ses trois mois pour qu'il me considère comme son meilleur ami .

Le repas continua, chaque ninjas restant plongé dans ses pensées, et oui même Naruto pensait .Contrairement à ce que la plupart des gens pensaient, il existait bien sous ses mèches blondes d' insouciance, un cerveau . Mais n'extrapolons pas trop non plus, celui-ci était en congé sabbatique délibéré à quatre-vingt dix neuf pourcents du temps, il lui arrivait cependant de s'éveiller de temps à autre, comme à cet instant précis . Naruto releva la tête de son bol de ramen, et pris soudain conscience de la gravité de la situation dans laquelle il s'était mis. Bien qu'au départ l'idée lui semblait être bonne, cela sous-entendait par ailleurs de nombreux désagréments . Il devait avoir l'air malade, au moins le temps de convaincre Sasuke de rester, et d'un autre côté il fallait que cette histoire reste entre eux trois, sans quoi les retombés pourraient être catastrophiques . Il fallait faire en sorte que ses camarades, ne mettent pas tout le monde au courant, mentir à deux personnes c'était une chose, mais à un village entier c'était nettement moins aisé .

-Dites, je voudrais vous parler au sujet de ma maladie …

Les deux autre restèrent interdit, Sakura paniquait à l'idée que la situation soit pire que prévue, et Sasuke espérait très fort le contraire.

-Voilà, je voulais vous demandez …

POV Sakura : De rester jusqu'au bout avec toi ? Tu peux compter sur moi !

POV Sasuke : De t'achever quand ta fin approchera ? Pas de problème !

-De garder sa pour vous, je ne veux pas que les gens du villages soient au courant, vous comprenez déjà qu'ils me détestent…

Naruto pris un air triste et lança un regard suppliant à ses amis . Jouer la comédie était plus facile qu'il ne le croyait, mais il fallait ajouter qu'il avait eu auparavant des années de pratique dans les canulars et les farces, alors forcément ça aidait . Sakura avait presque les larmes aux yeux, et Sasuke… il aurait juré voir une lueur de déception dans ses yeux, mais celle-ci fut vite remplacée par un faible sourire compatissant suivie d'une tape sur l'épaule .

-T'inquiète pas on dira rien .

-Oui, si c'est ce que tu désires, je ne dirais rien non plus .

Et voilà comment on se débarrassait d'un problème gênant, et c'est avec l'esprit un peu plus serein que Naruto ingurgita le reste de son bol . Le reste de la journée passa rapidement, ils restèrent tout les trois à discuter de choses et d'autres, tout en évitant le sujet tabous, le malade imaginaire pris son rôle très à cœur et mima quelque quinte de toux , et quand la nuit tomba ses deux camarades prirent congé, en lui promettant de revenir le lendemain .

Une fois seul, Naruto réfléchit un peu .Mine de rien ce rôle allait être plus usant et complexe que prévue . Le point positif c'est que Sasuke avait l'air plus amical et attaché à lui, le plan fonctionnait donc bien de ce côté là, mais feindre des quintes de toux et des vomissement allait être une autre affaire. Pour avoir l'air malade et nauséeux, il n'y avait pas trente six solutions, pour une fois le lait périmé allait être utile .

Une semaine passa ainsi, chaque matin Naruto s'arrangeait pour se lever avant que Sakura n'arrive, et ingurgitait l'infecte breuvage, le résultat était stupéfiant de réalisme, sont teint devenait blafard, il avait des nausées et ne se forçait pas à régurgiter . Il ne faisait aucuns doutes pour ses deux coéquipiers que les jours de leur camarade étaient comptés . Toutefois, pour Naruto il devenait urgent de trouver un moyen pour forcer Sasuke à rester, son organisme ne supporterait pas longtemps un tel traitement .

Le mensonge, le lait périmé, les fausses quintes de toux, Naruto avait tout prévu, ou presque, l'ordre de mission dans sa boite au lettre eu vite fait de lui rappeler son manque de talent dans l'art de la stratégie . Les missions c'étaient ce qu'il préférait, mais là sa allait être une autre paire de manches, il fallait qu'il tienne son rôle tout en évitant d'éveiller les soupçons de Kakashi sensei, et ceux de ses camarades .

Le matin de la mission il but donc comme à son habitude son litre de lait périmé, et se dirigea d'un pas lent et souffreteux vers le point de rendez vous . Par chance Kakashi Sensei avait reçue le nouveau tome de Icha Icha Paradise, et ne remarqua donc pas le changement d'attitude de son élève, bien trop absorber par sa lecture . La mission débuta, Naruto pris d'une indigestion carabinée, se traînait lamentablement tel une vieille limace derrière le groupe à travers les bois .Leur mission consistait à accompagner une petite vieille qui habitait en lisière de la forêt, la pauvre femme était sourde comme un pot et borgne, elle avait donc demandé de l'aide pour la raccompagné chez elle après avoir rendu visite à ses petits enfants qui habitait au village .

Dés le premier regard Sasuke et elle s'était détesté, il faut dire qu'elle avait osé le confondre avec une fille, il s'était tant bien que mal retenu de lui envoyer un shidori dans la tronche, d'autant plus que cette charmante vieille personne semblait trouver un certain plaisir à lui faire des remarques du genre « c'est fou ce que vous pouvez ressembler à ma nièce Viticule, elle n'a pas un physique facile mais elle compense par un très beau regard. Oui vous avez le même regard, quel marque de mascara utilisez vous ?» ou « Votre démarche est si gracieuse et élégante, et vos traits sont si fins, c'est vraiment dommage qu'une aussi jolie fille que vous soit devenu ninja ». Le self control du brun avait ses limites, même après lui avoir hurler dans les oreilles qu'il était bel et bien un garçon, et s'être retenu de se désaper pour le lui prouver, au grand damne de Sakura, Sasuke décida que dans l'intérêt de la mission, et d'un point de vue stratégique il fallait au moins deux personnes pour surveiller les arrières. Il rejoint donc Naruto, qui avançait d'un pas vacillant en essayant de garder le plus longtemps possible son déjeuner à l'intérieur de son estomac.

Devant eux, la vieille continuait de radoter sur sa vie à Sakura « et vous savez Viticule, ma nièce, les garçons n'étaient vraiment pas sympas avec elle, ils avaient même inventé une chanson, attendez que je me souvienne sa faisait , Vi ti cule, on… ». Sasuke soupira de soulagement, il avait échappé à la diarrhée verbale de leur cliente, c'était déjà sa, et puis il pouvait en profiter pour se rapprocher de Naruto . Même si celui-ci ne semblait pas prêt à ouvrir le dialogue, ni a faire quoique ce soit d'autre . Il ressemblait à un zombie, c'était étrange de le voir ainsi, lui qui d'ordinaire était si plein de vie, il avait à présent le teint pâle, les yeux cernés et des gouttes de sueurs s'écoulaient lentement sur son visage, il suffisait d'un mot pour le décrire « malade ». Jouant la carte de l'amitié, Sasuke lui tendit un mouchoir pour essuyer la sueur sur son visage, Naruto l'accepta avec un faible sourire . Cette situation était intenable pour lui, lui qui n'était jamais malade d'habitude, l'abus de lait périmé avait des effets désastreux sur son corps. Il fallait qu'il trouve un autre moyen de feindre la maladie, celui-ci comportait beaucoup trop de désavantages, le premier et le non moindre c'était sa perte d'appétit, et ça c'était impardonnable, ne pas manger des ramens pendants plus de deux jours d'affilés c'était un sacrilège !

-Eh, Naruto ça va ?

-Hein, heu oui …

POV Sasuke : Il a vraiment l'air à bout, je suis stupide de lui poser cette question, comme si en sachant qu'il lui reste un peu plus deux mois à vivre, sa pouvait aller . Quant à moi mon délais s'amenuise, il faut que j'accélère mon plan, sans quoi tout mes efforts seront vains .

-Je vais demander à ce qu'on fasse une pause, reste ici, je reviens .

POV Naruto : Sa me fait vraiment bizarre qu'il soit devenu sympas, et attentionné, je lui avais pourtant rien demandé, je me suis peut être trompé sur son lui en fin de compte . Tient, il revient.

-C'est bon tu vas pouvoir te reposer, on fait une pause pour déjeuner.

-Ah merci, mais j'ai oublier de préparer mon bento ce matin donc..

-C'est pas grave si tu veux je peux parta…

-Naruto !!! Je t'ai préparer un bento en plus du miens !

-Ah , merci Sakura .

POV Sasuke : Et merde, j'y étais presque, à chaque fois c'est la même chose. Ce qu'elle peut être collante, j'avancerais bien plus vite sans elle, il faut que je trouve un moyen de m'en débarrasser, et vite .

Les trois ninjas mangèrent ensemble, Sakura feignait l'enthousiasme et la joie pour cacher ses craintes sur l'état de Naruto, Sasuke cherchait un moyen de se débarrasser d'un élément gênant, et Kakashi faisait semblant d'écouter la vie de la vieille tout en continuant de lire son bouquin .

POV Sakura : Son état m'inquiète, il est de plus en plus blanc, et puis il n'a pratiquement rien mangé. Mais il faut que je continue de sourire, je dois me montrer forte pour lui.

POV Naruto : Combien de temps vais-je bien pouvoir jouer la comédie, sa me fait mal de les voir s'inquiéter pour moi comme sa .Et puis avec cette saloperie de lait, j'ai plus du tout faim Dés demain j'arrête le lait périmé, je leur dirais que j'ai un nouveau traitement, et sa passera enfin je l'espère . je ne sais pas comment je vais me sortir cette situation .

POV Sasuke : Mais regardez là, avec ses sourires niais et son air compatissant, elle me donne envie de vomir . Si elle continue à jouer les mères poules de cette manière, ce sera fichu, Naruto ne verra qu'elle, et tout mon plan tombera à l'eau .

La pause prit fin, et chacun reprit son poste, Sasuke resta avec Naruto, la vieille en le voyant avait encore fait une remarque du genre « il est quand même dommage pour aussi jolie kunoichi de s'habiller aussi peu fémininement ! ». Il avait déjà un meurtre prémédité à mettre en œuvre, l'assassina d'une pauvre impotente ne lui rapporterait rien . Cependant, il avait trouvé un moyen d'écarter Sakura, du moins pendant un petit temps .

Sur le chemin du retour , après avoir déposé l'antiquité gâteuse chez elle, il fit en sorte de se trouver devant avec Sakura, tandis que Naruto se traînait toujours aussi lamentablement et Kakashi avait aussi ralenti la cadence trop absorber par sa passionnante lecture . Il engagea alors la conversation .

-C'est quand même dommage…

-Hein ? Qu'est ce qui est dommage ?

-Et bien je me disais, que c'était dommage que Naruto soit condamné, et qu'on ne puisse rien y faire …

-Oui je sais, mais en même temps on le soutient, c'est déjà bien .

-Hum, mais si d'aventure on pouvait trouver un moyen pour le guérir, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard …

-Oui c'est sûr, que ce serait génial .

-Tu vois moi, je n'ai aucunes connaissance en médecine, donc je ne peux rien faire, mais si quelqu'un qui avait accès aux ouvrages médicales de l'hokage, et qui plus est était l'élève de l'hokage…

-Attends… tu parles de moi ? Tu crois que je suis capable de trouver un remède pour Naruto ?

-Et bien, après tout tu as toujours été la meilleure de l'académie pour ce qui est des jutsu médicaux et des connaissances… et puis je pense que tu en es capable, j'ai confiance en toi .

Il avait dit les mots justes, il le savait, être complimenté par celui qu'elle aimait, c'était la bonne tactique, elle se mit à rougir .

-Oh…Sasuke-kun, m merci …

Il en rajouta une couche, histoire de s'assurer que tout allait bien fonctionner .

-J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais capable de grandes chose !

-T tu as raison ! Je vais suivre tes conseil, après tout on ne peut pas abandonner sans tenter tout notre possible avant !

Et voilà, une stratégie simple et efficace, c'était presque trop facile .

Il arrivèrent finalement à l'entrée du village, comme d'habitude Naruto s'apprêta à dire au revoir à ses camarades, qui en réponse lui disait se voir chez lui le lendemain .

-Au revoir Sasuke, Sakura, à demain .

Sasuke répondit par un hochement de tête, et repris sa route .Sakura s'immobilisa, et répondit un peu gênée .

-Je suis désolée Naruto, je ne pourrais pas venir demain, ni pendant quelque jours d'ailleurs …

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Je dois,…je dois travailler sur quelque chose de très important à la bibliothèque, il faut absolument que je le fasse !

-Ah …D'accord, dans ce cas à plus tard .

Sasuke avait entendu les paroles de Sakura, et un sourire en coin apparu sur son visage .Le plan d'éloignement de Sakura était une réussite totale . La connaissant elle n'oserait pas se montrer avant d'avoir lu tout les ouvrages sur le sujets, d'autant plus qu'il lui avait donné sa confiance .Il faisait d'une pierre deux coups, Naruto était de toute manière condamné, Sakura ne trouvant pas de solution et ayant laissé mourir son ami, s'en voudrait toute sa vie, et ne voudrait plus le voir étant donné qu'elle aurait bafoué sa confiance . Décidément, tout se déroulait à merveille .

Deux jours plus tard, Naruto était de nouveau frais et dispo, il avait retrouvé des couleurs et de l'appétits . En décidant d'arrêter de boire l'immonde breuvage, il assurait sa survie . Et puis son rôle était plus facile à jouer depuis que Sakura ne venait plus, Sasuke venait certes toujours lui tenir compagnie, mais il était bien moins attentionnée et présent que Sakura . Jouer la comédie lui était donc plus aisé . Et c'est donc avec entrain qu'il descendit dans la rue pour rattraper le temps perdu à Ichikaru . Il le sentait déjà, le doux fumet des ramens, cette délicieuse odeur qui émoustillait ses papilles . C'était un fait, Naruto aurait pu donner sa vie pour les ramens ! Le kunai qui lui siffla prés de l'oreille écarta très vite cette idée, il fallait vivre pour manger et non le contraire . L'objet pointu s'était planté dans le mur juste derrière lui, suivant la trajectoire du projectile, il tomba nez à nez avec un jeune genin arborant un magnifique bonnet à pin's .

-Mais t'es complètement frappé, Konohamaru, t'as essayé de me tuer ?!!!

-Rhoo ça va il m'a échappé, et puis un ninja de ta classe devrait pouvoir esquiver facilement ce genre de tire !

-…Mais j'ai esquivé, qu'est ce tu crois …

-Mouai…enfin bon c'est pas tout sa mais je dois aller nettoyer mon matériel, moi .

Comment ça « mouai », il doutait ouvertement de ses capacités de ninjas, non mais c'était inadmissible, il fallait lui prouver qu'il lui était bien supérieur ! Pendant ce temps d'intense réflexion, Konohamaru avait décrocher son kunai du mur et s'apprêtait à le ranger avec les autre, quand il fut interrompu par une exclamation de Naruto .

-Fais voir tes kunais !

-Quoi, qu'est ce qu'ils ont mes kunais …

-Ah c'est bien ce que je pensais !

- Hein ?

-Ils sont rouillés, je suis sûr que tu les lavent à l'eau !

-Bah oui, comme tout le monde …

-Mais n'importe quoi, tout bon ninja sait qu'il ne faut jamais laver ses kunais avec de l'eau, mais avec de la graisse !

Devant l'expression pleine de fierté et confiante de Naruto, Konohamaru ne chercha pas à le contredire . Il assista silencieux à une démonstration en règle de « comment laver son matériel comme un pro ».

-Bon tu vois, maintenant c'est mieux ! Franchement on voit les novices !

-…

Konohamaru n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer, que l'estomac de son démonstrateur se mit à émettre des grondements sonores. A peine eu t-il le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, que Naruto lui avait répondu un vague « salut », et courrait à toute jambe vers Ichikaru .

Il y était enfin, après tout ce temps il allait pouvoir consommer son plat préféré, il commanda double ration pour la peine, il fallait rattraper tout ce temps perdu .

Sasuke lui se dirigeait comme à son habitude depuis une semaine vers l'appartement de Naruto, quand il aperçu tout d'un coup un éclair orange foncer vers l'échoppe de ramen .Une borne de signalisation qui se mouvait à cette vitesse, sa ne pouvait être que lui, il le suivit donc . Intrigué par la nouvelle vivacité de son coéquipier, il décida de s'attabler à côté de lui . C'était déconcertant, il y'avait encore deux jours, il était au bord de l'agonie, et là il semblait être redevenu comme d'habitude, mais il pensa seulement que la maladie causait des effets secondaires un peu étranges.

Naruto ne remarqua pas la personne qui venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui, il était trop occupé à surveiller la cuisson des pâtes en se léchant les babines . Ah enfin, on lui déposa le bol « maxi ration » devant lui, il détacha d'un coup sec les deux baguettes et s'apprêta à engouffrer la première bouché dans sa bouche. Mais il y'avait quelque chose qui clochait, les baguettes n'arrêtaient pas de lui glisser des mains, ne lui permettant pas d'attraper les aliments . Il poussa un juron, il avait oublié d'essuyer la graisse sur ses mains.

Sasuke resta perplexe devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, le blond semblait avoir des problèmes à contrôler ses mouvements. Etait ce un des premiers signes de la maladie ? Après plusieurs tentatives ratées, Naruto fini par regarder ses mains dubitativement . Une idée germa dans la tête de Sasuke, c'était l'occasion de mettre son plan à exécution .

Tournant la tête à droite et à gauche, dans le but de trouver une serviette, Naruto se rendit soudain compte que Sasuke était assit à côté de lui . Sans être plus surpris que sa, après tout il se voyait régulièrement, il s'apprêta à lui demander son aide .

-Tient, salut Sasuke… heu t'aurais pas vu les serv…

-Laisse je vais t'aider .

Naruto resta bouche bée, et ce dans tout les sens du terme .Alors sa il ne l'avait pas vu venir, lui qui cherchait simplement des serviettes, il ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce que Sasuke l'aide à manger ! Il ne cacha pas son étonnement mais avala néanmoins la bouchée que lui tendait son rival . L'autre avait du croire qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir ses baguettes, et malheureusement il devait suivre son rôle, même si c'était un peu gênant .

POV Naruto : C'est sympas de sa part, mais bon je me sens un peu embarrassé là . En plus personne n'est au courant au village de mon petit mensonge, les gens doivent se poser des questions ...Oh mon dieu, ils doivent penser qu'on est … Et merde je crois que je devient rouge là . Mais qu'il fasse sa pour moi, c'est quand même étrange . Moi qui le pensait seulement intéressé par sa petite personne, il a du cœur en fait ! Pour me donner la becquet en pleine rue devant tout le monde, il doit vraiment m'apprécier ! La vache je suis ému, c'est limite si j'ai pas les larmes aux yeux .

POV Sasuke : On ne pourra pas dire que je ne me suis pas investit dans mon plan . Tout le monde nous dévisagent…Oh et puis je m'en fiche, de toute manière d'ici deux mois je me tire, et j'aurais en ma possession le Mangekyou Sharingan, c'est normal que j'en paye le prix . Tient il rougit . Très bien, au moins le plan fonctionne .Si sa c'est pas une preuve de mon amitié ! Enfin en attendant au lieu de me lancer des regards pleins de gratitude, avale la nourriture que je te tends ! Avale sans te soucier de ce que te réserve l'avenir . Car le jour venue, ne t'inquiète pas je serais fin prêt, je ne faillirais pas, ma lame tranchera d'un coup nette ta jugulaire. Ton sang s'écoulera lentement, et s'accordera parfaitement à la couleur de mes yeux . Tu ne souffrira même pas, enfin du moins il faut l'espérer . Et le meilleur dans tout ça, c'est que personne ne m'en voudra, ce ne sera rien de moins qu'un service rendu à un ami. Je vais faire en sorte que mon lien avec toi soit incontestable, il me suffit de multiplier ce genre d'action pour me crédibiliser Ce sera le meurtre parfait !

En attendant, prend ton temps, mâche doucement, apprécie les saveurs, ne te presse pas trop, car ses nouilles seront peut être les dernières .

A suivre…

* * *

Blutac: Ouaii sa m'a pris du temps, mais j'ai écrit le deuxième chapitre !! 

Naruto: Traitresse !!

Blutac: Gné ? Oo

Naruto: T'avais dit que tu serais moins cruelle avec moi, mais en fait pas du tout, tu prends toujours autant de plaisir à me persécuter !!!

Blutac: Alors là, je vois pas de quoi tu parles, je trouve que j'ai été sympas avec toi dans ce chapitre !

Naruto : Ah ouai ?!! Je m'empoisonne avec du lait périmé, je me fais ridiculiser par un gnome, et Sasuke me fou la honte en pleine rue ! Et t'appelle ça « être sympas » avec moi ?

Blutac : T'es jamais content de toute manière !

Sasuke: Sa s'est bien vrais, tu devrais être content que je t'aide à manger, c'est un honneur ! N'importe quelle filles de mon fan club se damnerait pour être à ta place !

Naruto qui boude: ...De toute manière le jour où je deviendrai Okage, je vous le ferez payer !!!

Blutac: Oh bah sa va, on de la marge

Reviews ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur: **Blutac

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ne m'appartient pas .

**Genre: **Humour/ Romance (oui j'ai fini par me décider)

**Note de l'auteur : **Tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir . Ensuite, j'ai fini par me décidé quand au genre, il y'aura de la romance, si sa vous déplait, et bien tant pis, mais j'ai déjà la fin en tête et puis je suis l'auteur ! (encore de l'abus de pouvoir me direz vous...)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chap 3:

Vous connaissez le conte de Pinocchio ? Vous savez, la marionnette qui voulait se mouvoir sans chakra, et qui à chaque fois qu'elle mentait se voyait affublée d'un tarin gigantesque . Et bien pour moi c'est pareil, je ne suis certes pas une marionnette, mais je me retrouve exactement dans la même situation, je passe mon temps à mentir et à m'enfoncer dans mes affabulations, sauf qu'au lieu d'avoir un nez qui s'agrandit, ce sont mes joues qui rougissent, et ce sans discontinuité depuis quelques semaines.

Prenez par exemple une situation banal, mon estomac gargouille donc je m'apprête à engouffrer un quelconque aliment dans mon gosier . Seulement voilà, sans mes stupides mensonges, ce geste pourrait paraître simple et anodin, mais non, grâce à mon ingéniosité légendaire je me suis fais passé pour mourrant, et ce cher Sasuke, mon coéquipier autrefois si froid et méprisant, prend maintenant très à cœur sa mission, à savoir m'aider à manger . Et moi comme un pauvre automate, j'obéis, j'ouvre grand la bouche et attend la première bouchée, puis la seconde, et tout sa en silence en se regardant dans le blanc des yeux . C'est atroce . D'autant plus que je la sens bien, cette chaleur me monter au visage, cette magnifique couleur qui fait ressortir à merveille le bleu de mes yeux . C'est d'autant plus troublant, que lui ne semble n'en éprouver aucune gêne, son visage reste inexpressif, parfois un vague sourire de contentement vient orner cette peinture si parfaite et glaciale qui s'offre à moi . Je n'en peux plus, ce mensonge, sa devient n'importe quoi, il faut que sa cesse !

Entre deux bouchées je choisis de m'exprimer ;

-Sasuke …

-Hum ?

-Tu sais t'es pas obligé de faire sa pour moi .

-Mais j'y tient, je suis ton ami, et c'est normal que je t'aide .

-Oui, mais…je peux me débrouiller tout seul !

-Ah oui et comment ? Tu n'arrives pas à te servir de tes mains !

Franchement je le retient Konohamaru et ses kunais furtifs …Si je ne l'avais pas rencontré je n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui !

-Peut être, mais je trouverais bien un moyen, et puis tu sais sa risque d'empirer, qu'est ce que tu dirais si je te disais que j'ai besoin d'aide pour me laver ?!

-Et bien je le ferai, c'est ce que font les amis, ils s'entraident !

Bordel, c'est pire que ce que j'imaginais, depuis quand est il devenu aussi bienveillant et généreux ? Ah remarque, j'ai peut être une idée ! Je lui demande innocemment ;

-Et si je te demandais de m'aider à me torcher ?

Ah ah, j'ai trouvé la faille ! Vu la grimace qu'il tire, j'ai visé juste .

-Si vraiment il le fallait, je le ferais !

…Oo, C'est impossible, rendez moi Sasuke, le vrais, celui qui passait son temps à se foutre de moi, et à me mépriser ! C'est horrible, comment a-t-il bien pu devenir aussi « sympas » , « gentil », et « attentionné » ? Sans rire, j'étais loin de penser que j'avais autant de valeur à ses yeux, il passe désormais le plus clair de son temps avec moi, à répondre à la moindre de mes attentes, à me dorloter comme si j'étais un bébé, c'est vraiment trop bizarre ! Non pas que sa me déplaise, mais que quelqu'un s'occupe de moi de cette manière, et que cette personne soit Sasuke, mon rival de toujours, la personne que je déteste le plus, dont la photo orne mon punching-ball … C'est tout simplement surréaliste, oui ce doit être un rêve, pincez moi que je me réveille et vite, sa urge ! Et puis si il n'y avait que ça, maintenant je me sens coupable envers lui, quand il découvrira que j'ai joué la comédie depuis le début, je vais souffrir, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il va me faire !

Je suis sensé rendre l'âme dans un mois, et oui plus qu'un mois et il découvrira toute la supercherie . Je suis détestable, je profite de lui et des ses sentiments, je suis vraiment un monstre, et un lâche en plus ! Remarque si jamais il m'en veut et décide de se venger, je le laisserai faire, je le mérite bien après tout .

OoOoOo

Et voilà encore une journée de passée, encore une journée à être au petit soin avec lui, à le protéger et à l'aider ; j'en peux plus . Entre chaque bouchée que je lui tends, je n'ai qu'une idée c'est qu'il s'étouffe, pour pouvoir ensuite lui donner le coup de grâce . Le pire c'est que je suis sûr qu'il en profite, tout à l'heure il osé me demandé si sa me gênerait pas de le torcher, non mais vraiment, moi Sasuke Uchiwa, ultime survivant du glorieux clan Uchiwa, te torcher toi Naruto Uzumaki, le pariât du village ? Je vous jure y'a des jours où j'ai envie de me pendre . Heureusement que j'ai mon but, un espoir, je ne fais pas tout sa en vain, dés que je l'aurais aidé à trépasser, mon pouvoir se réveillera et je pourrais enfin faire face à Itachi ! C'est la seule lueur qui m'aide à ne pas craquer . Quoique pas exactement, dans cette étrange situation, j'ai fini par trouver quelque moyen de me divertir .Depuis quelque temps il est passé en mode « je deviens cramoisi dés que tu t'approches » sa me fait marrer, je dois avouer que sa égaye mes journées, le faire rougir est un de mes petits jeux favoris. Et hop je te soutient le menton pour t'aider à manger, tes joues commencent à se teinter de rose, et hop je te regarde bien dans les yeux pendant que tu mâches précautionneusement la nourriture, tes joues se pigmentent de rouge, et hop le coup de grâce je te porte dans mes bras jusqu'à ton lit pour que tu te reposes, ton visage entier devient cramoisie . J'adore sa, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire de contentement à chaque fois que cela se produit . C'est trop mignon de ta part ! Si tu savais, ah oui si tu savais, je pense que tu ne m'ouvrirais même pas ta porte . Mais tu ne sais pas, et en attendant j'ai le double de tes clefs .

OoOoOo

Je me réveille encore une fois tôt le matin, j'ai des aigreurs d'estomac, et elles s'intensifient avec le temps, sans doute est-ce la culpabilité qui me ronge . Je profite de ses rares moments où je suis seul, pour faire un peu d'exercice, quelque flexions et abdominaux, histoire de me maintenir en forme, et éviter de devenir totalement assisté . On sonne à la porte, j'étouffe un juron, il pouvait pas se ramener plus tard . Bon prenons un air faible et maladif . J'ouvre la porte, et je me prends le pain du siècle.. . Un peu groggy, je relève la tête pour faire face à Sakura, visiblement de charmante humeur …Elle sert les poings, et ses yeux lancent des éclairs, en ce funeste jour d'octobre, le futur Okage va s'éteindre sous la fureur d'un cerisier en colère .

-NARUTO !!!Tu vas me le payer !!!!

-Qu quoi ?

-Je suis au courant de ta petite mascarade, pas la peine de jouer les innocents !!!

Bon ok, plus la peine de faire comme si j'étais au courant de rien, autant jouer franc jeux .

-C calme toi, je vais tout t'expliquer !

-T'as intérêt ! Et j'espère pour toi que tu as de bonnes raisons à me fournir, parce que sinon tu ne vas pas ressortir vivant de cet appartement !!

-Heu oui…Mais d'abord tu peux me dire comment tu l'as découvert ?

-Oh mais simplement, très simplement. J'étais tellement préoccupée par ton état que j'avais décidé de chercher un remède pour soigner ta maladie . Je me suis donc mise à lire tout les bouquins sur le sujet, et tu sais quoi, j'ai fais une découverte intéressante !

-Ah oui …

-Oui, les patients en phase terminal d'un cancer n'ont aucuns de tes soi-disant symptômes, et par ailleurs ils sont cloués dans leur lit d'hôpital, il n'ont pas la force de courir ou d'aller en mission ! Mais tu vois au départ je ne l'ai pas cru, je me suis dit que tu avais peut être une autre maladie, et que tu avais confondu .

-Bah c'est peut être bien le cas…

-Sauf que dommage pour toi, comme je suis l'élève de Tsunade, j'ai réussie à avoir accès à ton dossier médical, et oh surprise ! Rien, pas de maladie, même pas une grippe, en treize ans tu n'es jamais tombé malade !!!

-Ca c'est pas vrais, j'ai déjà eu des indigestions !

-Peu importe, tu t'enfonces …Donne moi des explications et vite, si tu ne veux pas mourir !

-Et bien tout d'abord il faut que tu saches que si j'ai fais ça c'est pour toi .

-Quoi ?

-Oui, tu te souviens quand tu es venue en pleurant sur mon palier, me supplier de trouver un moyen d'empêcher Sasuke de partir, et bien voilà, l'idée est peut être nul, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé !

-Me dit pas que ta fais sa pour qu'il reste ? Oo

-Bah si, et sa marche, il est tellement inquiet pour moi qu'il vient tout les jours !

-Mais moi aussi j'étais inquiète espèce d'idiot ! Tu aurais pu me mettre au courant, tu n'imagines pas ce que j'ai vécu pendant ses deux mois ! J'étais morte d'inquiétude, j'en faisait des nuits blanches !

-Je suis désolé, excuse moi Sakura . Je voulais mettre un terme à ce mensonge, mais plus le temps passe, plus j'ai peur qu'il soit déçue et qu'il décide de partir pour de bon cette fois .

-Hum, c'est clair qu'il va te détester, et il aura raison ! Et puis après ta trahison il voudra sûrement partir .

-Tu vois ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne vois aucunes solutions .

-Attends… Il vient ici tout les jours ?

-Oui, il me tient compagnie, il m'aide, franchement il est devenue super sympas et gentil avec moi !

-Et bien sa peut, peut être nous aider . Si ce que tu me dit est vrais, alors sa veut dire qu'il est aussi inquiet que je l'étais, et qu'il est attaché à toi . Donc si tu venais à guérir miraculeusement, il serait sans doute content !

-Mais oui ! Il doit avoir peur que je meure, donc si je survie il restera quand même ! Super ton plan Sakura !!

-Hum…Enfin maintenant il va falloir trouver un moyen de te guérir et que sa paraisse crédible …

-J'ai peut être une idée .Je crois qu'il y'a une légende qui dit que si on mange dix bol de ramen à la suite, on se portera bien toute sa vie !

-…Naruto…Ce n'est pas une légende, mais la pub pour Ichikaru…

-Ah…T'es sûre ?

-A cent pourcent sûre, c'est marqué sur l'emballage …

-… Et tu vois autre chose sinon ?

-Pour l'instant non, mais j'y réfléchit …

Nos deux ninjas étaient plongés dans une intense réflexion, quand une voix les fit sortir de leur torpeur .

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là Sakura ?

OoOoOoOo

Et me voilà reparti pour une journée de dure labeur, j'arrive au rez-de-chaussée de son appartement, je salue rapidement la concierge qui pue le choux et porte son habituel bandana fleuri, et entreprend ensuite de monter quatre à quatre les marches jusqu'à son étage . Un peu essoufflé, je m'arrête quelques secondes dans le couloir, histoire de reprendre contenance et d'afficher mon habituel air blasé . Je marche vers sa porte, quand quelque chose retient mon attention, il la laissé ouverte . Ce que je vois à l'intérieur, me laisse coi . C'est pas vrais, dites moi que je rêve ! Cette horrible guimauve dégoulinante de bon sentiment, est revenu . Pas possible mon plan était pourtant sans failles, elle n'était pas sensé se repointer avant l'enterrement ! Ils sont là tout les deux à se regarder silencieusement dans l'entrée de son appartement, comme si ils cherchaient une réponse au pourquoi du comment de l'univers . Rien à faire de leur réflexion existentiel . Je décide de briser ce silence, après tout on n'ignore pas un Uchiwa .

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là Sakura ?

Elle se retourne et me dévisage comme si j'étais Orochimaru en personne . Sa fait toujours plaisir, déjà qu'elle a bafoué ma confiance . Nulle doute qu'elle n'a pas trouvé de remède, l'intelligence à ses limites, surtout quand on a une apparence aussi ridicule . Je me demande d'ailleurs ce qui est le pire niveau couleur de cheveux, on dit souvent que les blonds ont un Q.I aussi oxydé que leur capillaire, mais quand est il du rose ? Enfin, peu importe, son retour est une catastrophe pour mon plan, si elle décide de squatter chez Naruto pendant ce dernier mois, tout mes efforts tomberont à l'eau . Après quelque minutes, elle se décide enfin à me répondre, il lui a sans doute fallut du temps pour faire monter l'information au cerveau .

-Et bien, je passais dire bonjour à Naruto …

-Ah, et tu comptes rester ?

Merde, je n'ai pas réussi à me retenir sur ce coup là. Mon ton est froid et intransigeant . Mais j'ai qu'une hâte c'est qu'elle se barre. Sa présence me fou en rogne .Non, mais qu'est ce qu'elle croit, que c'est le retour triomphant du guerrier ? Pendant ses dernières semaines, c'est moi qui tenait compagnie à Naruto, qui le soutenait, je l'ai même aider à manger ! Si elle croit qu'elle peut se ramener maintenant,après tout les efforts que j'ai fais ! D'ailleurs je comprend même pas que Naruto l'ai laissé entrée, elle l'a quasiment abandonné ! Elle était où quand il toussait, ou quand il n'arrivait pas à tenir ses baguettes ! Cette fille n'est qu'une sale opportuniste, elle revient comme sa, comme si de rien n'était, alors qu'elle peut rien pour lui !Et puis lui au lieu de parler tranquillement avec elle, il peut pas se dépêcher de clamser ! Je crois qu'elle a comprit qu'elle gênait, je ne sais pas trop comment, mais le message est passé .

-Heu, non, je vais y'aller, j'ai des choses à faire . A plus tard Naruto !

C'est sa bon vent, casse toi, et si possible fais une chute mortelle dans l'escalier, au moins on sera débarrassé !

OoOoOoOo

La vache ! Le regard, je me demande comment Sakura fait pour supporter ça . Il a l'air de la haïr profondément, je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs . Sakura me lance un dernier regard plein de sous-entendu, et prend congé . A la minute où elle a passé la porte, le regard de Sasuke se radoucit . J'ai de la peine pour Sakura, elle ne mérite pas sa, moi c'est pour elle que je joue la comédie, pour que celui qu'elle aime reste ici . Et aussi peut être pour moi, j'ai autant envie que Sakura qu'il reste avec nous. Sasuke est redevenu aussi aimable et amical qu'avant, il va être l'heure de déjeuner, notre petit rituel va recommencer . j'ouvrirais docilement la bouche, pendant qu'il enfournera délicatement les aliments à l'intérieur . Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'il n'a pas pris au sérieux mes paroles d'hier au sujet de ma toilette, il y'a des limites à l'entraide !

OoOoOoOo

Et voilà qu'une nouvelle journée est passée,je rentre chez moi, mais je ne suis pas tranquille, une menace pèse sur moi . Une fraise tagada géante assombrit mes jolies plans . Je m'insurge, il ne peut en être ainsi, je me refuse à cette éventualité .

Il faut que je trouve un moyen de me débarrasser de Sakura . Hum, pas si facile, bien sûr je pourrais la supprimer, mes comment éviter les soupçons et les accusations, surtout si je dois rester encore un mois . Non je dois écarter cette possibilité, je m'occuperais de Sakura, après en avoir fini avec Naruto. Je m'en servirais comme « test » pour ma nouvelle technique, je l'enverrais dans un monde peuplé de chewing-gums anthropophages sa lui fera les pieds ! L'idée me fait bien marrer, mais en attendant j'ai toujours pas trouvé de plan…

Bon regardons un peu la télé, avec un peu de chance sa va m'inspirer . Bordel, y'a que des séries débiles, un exemple « Oh Kévin c'est tellement romantique de m'avoir emmener à la plage ! » « Mais tu sais Stecy, si je t'ai emmener ici, c'est pour un but précis » « Oh Kévin » « Voilà je voulais t'avouer mes sentiments, je t'aime ! » « Oh Kévin !!! », et je vous épargne le reste, c'est déprimant . J'essaye de compter, cette pauvre andouille de Stecy a prononcé quinze fois « Oh Kévin » en moins de cinq minutes, c'est hallucinant, en même temps sa me rappelle quelque chose … « SASUKE KUN !!! » ah oui, c'était ça, difficile d'oublier, je crois que sa m'a traumatisé à vie . Je vais pour zapper, quand me vient tout d'un coup une idée . Mais oui, si je ne peux pas éloigner Sakura, il suffit de faire en sorte que moi et Naruto nous nous éloignons d'elle ! Cette idée est grandiose , du grand art . C'est décidé, demain, nous partons en vacance à la plage !

OoOoOoOoOo

DRIIIINNNNG DRRRINNG… J'ouvre les yeux, bordel quel est le crétin qui ose me réveiller à cinq heure du mat !! J'enfile mes pantoufles et mon bonnet père castor, franchement sa à intérêt d'être important, sans quoi ma vengeance sera terrible ! C'est peut être Sakura qui a trouvé un plan ? Enfin elle aurait pu attendre qu'il fasse jour pour m'en parler . Quel suspense, la clef tourne dans la serrure, j'actionne la poigné, et la porte s'ouvre en grinçant sur …Sasuke . J'ai un sursaut d'horreur, si sa se trouve il est venu pour m'aider à me laver ! Mais qu'est ce que …pourquoi il est venu avec sa valise ?

-Naruto on va à la plage !

-Hein ?

-Habille toi, je fais ta valise et on y va !

Je dois rêver, après pincement il est toujours là à me regarder l'air béat sa valise à la main. Il est complètement frappé ou quoi ?!! Je n'ai pas le temps de rétorquer, qu'il est déjà rentrer dans mon appartement et commence à sortir mes affaires pour partir en voyage . Il faut que je l'arrête, je veux pas aller à la plage moi, je veux rester ici, et puis j'ai mon plan avec Sakura !

-Sasuke je veux pas aller à la plage !

-Pourquoi ?

Bonne question, quelle raison je peux bien lui donner ?

-On est en octobre, il fait trop froid !

-Tu crois vraiment que dans ta situation, les saisons sont importantes ?!! Il faut que tu profites, c'est ton dernier mois !

Mais non c'est pas mon dernier mois, et oui les saisons c'est important, j'ai pas envie de me les geler à la plage !! Bon réfléchit, trouve un moyen, tu ne peux pas y'aller . Si je vais à la plage s'en ai finit, je ne pourrait pas m'en sortir de ce mensonge . Il faut que j trouve un moyen, je vais trouver un moyen, réfléchit, réfléchit !!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-C'est beau, hein ?

-Magnifique …

On est là tout les deux à contempler l'océan comme si s'était la huitième merveille du monde . Le bruit des mouettes, l'odeur de sel, et une immense étendue de sable et de rochers s'offre à nous . Mais comment je vais m'en sortir maintenant ?!

A suivre …

* * *

Blutac : Troisième chapitre bouclé !

Naruto en caleçon, un saut à la main : Ouai la plage !!!! XD

Sasuke :…mais quel boulet !

Blutac : Faut pas lui en vouloir, il a le Q.I d'une mouche morte !

Naruto : Eh vous croyez que je vous ai pas entendu :(

Sasuke : Va faire mumuse avec tes châteaux de sable, et arrange toi pour te noyer pendant que t'y es .

Naruto : Trop pas sympas !!!

Blutac : C'est bien vrais sa, surtout qu'à la fin…

Sasuke & Naruto : Qu'est ce qui se passe à la fin ?!!! OO

Blutac : Ah ah ah , vous le saurez bien assez tôt (sourire sadique) …

Reviews ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur: **Blutac...encore et toujours...

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

**Genre: **Humour/Romance et autre...

**Note de l'auteur : **Et oui l'auteur continue dans ses délires, les idées fusent comme d'hab...j'en ai trop marre, j'ai encore eu une idée de fic intéressante, et j'ai déjà trois fic en cour... Je devrai peut être arrêter le chocolat ;)

-Encore une fois un grand merci à Sakurako qui a la gentillesse de corriger mes chapitres bourrés de fautes !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Résumons la situation, moi, Naruto, futur Hokage de Konoha, et beau gosse, en passant (on y croit tous), me suis embourbé dans une situation des plus embarrassantes. En effet, après avoir eu une sorte d'illumination, j'ai décidé de me faire passer pour mourrant auprès de mes deux coéquipiers. Tout fonctionnait à merveille jusqu'à ce que Sakura finisse par découvrir le pot aux roses, et tente de me rendre réellement mourrant pour la cause. Mais mes malheurs ne se sont pas arrêtés là : Sasuke, mon autre coéquipier, semble avoir totalement perdu les pédales à la suite de cette tragique annonce, et s'est enquit d'une mission de la plus haute importance, à savoir rendre mes derniers instants mémorables. Dans cette optique, il a pris la décision de me kidnapper chez moi à cinq heure du mat' pour m'emmener à la plage. Je savais qu'il était un peu étrange, mais là, ça dépasse tout, c'est à se demander s'il ne s'est pas pris un vase sur la tête.(1)

Enfin, pour le moment, on est tout les deux assis sur la plage à contempler la mer… C'est génial… Sérieux, je me les pèle, et en plus j'ai du sable plein les chaussures ! Quant à lui… Il a l'air trop heureux… Quand je dis qu'il y a un truc qui cloche !

- C'est beau, hein ?

- Magnifique…

Bordel, mais dans quoi je me suis fourré ?!! N'empêche que je me pose des questions, je suis vraiment un si bon comédien que ça ? Il a vraiment l'air de croire que je vais rendre l'âme dans un mois Mais ce qui me pose encore plus question., c'est : où est ce qu'il est allé chercher que dans mes dernières volontés je voulais aller à la plage ?!!! Nan mais c'est vrai quoi, quitte à mourir je voudrais le faire devant un bol de ramen, mais sûrement pas en me les gelant sur du sable mouillé, avec en fond sonore le croassement des mouettes, et l'odeur fétide des algues croupissant sur la berge ! Je vous jure, 'y'a des jours, parfois…

POV Sasuke :

Je crois que ça fonctionne plutôt bien. Une ambiance romantique, enfin, de saine camaraderie, devrais-je dire, un magnifique levé de soleil, et une douce brise marine qui nous caresse le visage ; en un mot c'est « parfait ». Si avec tout ça, je n'arrive pas à le convaincre que je suis son meilleur ami ! Enfin bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais 'faut que j'y mette du mien, il va falloir le convaincre autrement que par de belle images.

- Naruto.

- Quoi ?

- Tu sais, si je t'ai emmené ici, c'est pour une raison bien précise.

- Ah ?

- Tu vois, quand tu nous as dit que tu étais condamné, ça m'a fait un choc, j'ai vraiment réalisé que tu étais mon meilleur ami.

- V-vraiment ?

POV Naruto :

Eh bah ça alors, là, je suis abasourdi, je pensais pas qu'il me ferait une déclaration. Je suis nul de me plaindre, c'est quand même sympa de m'avoir emmené ici.

POV Sasuke :

- Oui… Et tu sais, tu comptes énormément pour moi, c'est pourquoi je ferais n'importe quoi pour alléger tes souffrances jusqu'à ce que… Enfin tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux, je le ferai !

Allez, je te tends la perche là !

- M-merci, mais tu en fais déjà beaucoup…

POV Naruto :

Alors là, je suis soufflé, il a l'air si triste en me disant ça… Je me sens mal de lui mentir, c'est quelqu'un de bien Sasuke. Je suis vraiment détestable, je n'en mérite pas autant.

POV Sasuke :

Allez, on y est presque, je sens bien que ça l'a touché ! Et maintenant, la seule chose qu'il a à me dire, c'est « Oh Sasuke, j'aimerais que, quand le moment sera venu, tu abréges mes souffrances », et là je ferais genre que ça m'attriste trop, et ce sera dans le sac !

- Sasuke ?

- Hein ?

- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça, 'y'a quelque chose de drôle ?

…M…, j'ai pas réussi à me retenir de jubiler ! Bon, reprend-toi, trouve un bobard, un truc plausible, vite !

- Heu, nan, c'est juste que… Je repensais à ta blague, tu sais « ramènes toi et ramen », elle était vraiment bonne !

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'étais bien inspiré ce jour-là !

On applaudira la performance, une seule chose à dire : je suis génial !

POV Naruto :

Je me sens de plus en plus mal, je culpabilise de lui mentir comme ça. Quand je pense qu'il me considère comme son meilleur ami… Je suis monstrueux, je ne mérite pas son amitié, je ne mérite pas qu'on s'intéresse à moi, je ne le mérite pas. C'est décidé, je vais tout lui dire, tant pis s'il me déteste. La culpabilité me ronge trop. Je n'en peux plus de ses sourires, de ses paroles gentilles, de son attitude protectrice. J'étouffe, j'aimerais lui crier d'arrêter, de regarder la réalité en face, que je ne suis qu'un sale menteur qui ne mérite aucune compassion.

Mais je suis trop lâche, j'ai peur. Non, je ne peux pas, c'est trop dur, je ne veux pas voir ce rictus méprisant remplacer ses sourires si doux. Si j'avoue tout, ça va le briser, lui qui a des sentiments si purs. Je ne me supporte plus, mais en attendant je vais continuer de jouer mon rôle, je finirai bien par trouver une solution.

Il m'emmène dans une auberge, situé au bord de la mer. Le bâtiment est dans un style traditionnel, et semble assez imposant. Nous rentrons à l'intérieur, une femme d'un certain âge nous accueille. Moi, je me sens assez mal à l'aise : mis à part un couple de retraité, le lieux semble complètement vide. L'intérieur est un peu vieillot mais sobre, une vieille radio grésillante diffuse « L'amour est un bouquet de violette… », et voilà les bouffées de chaleur qui reviennent.

Sasuke est toujours entrain de discuter avec l'hôtesse d'accueil, je crois qu'il essaye de marchander le prix des chambres.

- Sur la brochure, c'était marqué « super promotion à moins vingt pourcent en intersaison », je refuse de payer plus cher !

- Mais monsieur, la promotion n'est valide que dans le cadre des chambres de groupes ! Pas pour les chambres individuelles !

- C'est franchement pas commercial, surtout vu le peu de client qu'il y a dans votre auberge !

Ca dégénère, je préfère intervenir, avant qu'il ne la chidorise du regard.

- Heu, si c'est un problème d'argent, je peux payer ma chambre…

- Hors de question, c'est moi qui t'ai invité, donc tu gardes ton argent.

- Mais sinon, ça ne me dérange pas d'aller dans une chambre de groupe, ça me convient très bien.

- Quoi ?! Mais…

- Eh bien, si ces messieurs sont d'accord, je peux faire préparer une chambre de groupe.

- Oui, ça ira très bien, hein, Sasuke ?

-…

POV Sasuke :

Et merde, si en plus je dois me le coltiner la nuit…

POV Naruto :

Bon, j'ai pas l'impression que ça l'enchante, mais en attendant, je ne lui fais pas perdre son argent. Une domestique nous conduit à la chambre, Sasuke part devant l'air ronchon. L'hôtesse d'accueil, qui nous suit avec les clefs, en profite pour me prendre à part :

- Dites-moi, sans vouloir être indiscrète…

- Oui ?

- Vous êtes ensemble ?

…Là, je crois que j'ai frisé l'infarctus ! Je pique un fard, et m'empresse de démentir. Nan, mais de quoi elle se mêle, cette vieille peau ! Je vous jure, 'y'a des gens qui voient de l'ambiguïté partout, là où il n'y en a pas. J'accélère le pas pour rejoindre Sasuke, c'est que je suis gêné maintenant ! Moi qui trouvais juste ça embarrassant à cause de mon mensonge, maintenant je suis carrément gêné pour une autre raison. Non mais qu'est ce qu'elle va s'imaginer, c'est de l'amitié, rien de plus !

Bon, au moins, la chambre n'est pas trop mal, assez spacieuse, plusieurs futons sont entassés dans les armoires, et on a vue sur la mer. Je prends les clefs tout en lançant un regard noir à l'hôtesse, elle a intérêt à arrêter de se faire des idées !

POV Sasuke :

Bon, voyons l'aspect positif de la chose, je vais pouvoir approfondir notre relation « meilleurs amis », et la chambre est spacieuse, j'ai donc ma part d'intimité. L'aspect négatif maintenant, il ronfle, il tousse, il est bruyant et j'ai besoin d'être seul de temps en temps dans l'intérêt de ma propre survie. On va dire que c'est un léger prix à payer pour ce qui se passera ensuite. De toute manière c'était prévu dans le plan de départ, même si ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir, il faut que je me concentre sur mon objectif !

Tiens, il a pas l'air d'apprécier l'hôtesse d'accueil, je me demande bien pourquoi… 'Faut dire que c'est une vraie rapiat, je rêve ! Ne pas me faire de remise, à moi, Sasuke Uchiwa ! Mon nom est pourtant connu ! Mais il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, elle a l'air gâteuse, elle n'a certainement plus conscience de ce qui se passe autour d'elle.

Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais 'faut que je me remettre au travail moi ! Allez, on se met en mode « gentil et serviable » et s'est parti.

Au programme, nous dirons donc : la balade de l'amitié sur la plage, suivi du partage d'un repas gastronomique local dans le cadre du partage et de la confiance, puis une visite des lieux pittoresques dans une saine et franche ambiance de camaraderie. Ah, je vais même essayer de faire des blagues, histoire de paraître plus sympathique ! Mon plan ne peut faillir, je suis un as dans l'art de la stratégie !

POV Naruto :

Pendant tout le reste de la journée, Sasuke est devenu de plus en plus bizarre. Tout d'abord, il m'a emmené faire une balade sur la plage. Rien que ça, c'était étrange, mais le pire c'est qu'il a essayé de faire de l'humour, des jeux de mots assez complexes auquel j'ai rien compris. Ensuite, on a été manger des plats typiques. Ca aurait pu être bien, mais évidemment, il m'a aidé à manger, les paroles de cette vieille peau n'arrêtaient pas de me revenir en tête, c'était horrible ! Pour finir, on a visité la ville, le seul truc qui aurait pu être potable, si je n'étais pas rouge de honte à cause des derniers événements et si je n'avais pas un gros nœud dans le ventre à force de culpabiliser. Heureusement, il a pris ça pour un signe de la maladie et on est revenu à l'auberge, mais j'étais pas fier. Franchement si jamais je m'en sors vivant, je veux bien me priver de ramen pendant un mois !

Bon, maintenant, il va être l'heure de dormir, enfin un peu de tranquillité. Je prend mon futon et me couche, je n'ai absolument pas envie de lui parler ou de le regarder. Je me roule en boulle dans mes couvertures et lui tourne le dos.

POV Sasuke :

Je crois que tout s'est un peu prés déroulé comme je le désirais : j'ai fais des blagues, j'ai été sympa et amical, donc rien à dire sur ce plan-là. Par contre, il rougit de plus en plus à chaque fois que je m'approche. Si c'était marrant au début, je commence à me poser des questions. Est-ce que Naruto serait-il par hasard… Attiré par moi ? J'espère bien que non, ce serait embarrassant, enfin, ce serait bien pour le plan, mais je me vois pas en faire plus, mon ego en prendrait un coup ! Au pire je vais faire celui qui n'a pas compris. C'est déjà assez dur d'avoir l'air aimable, je vais pas non plus jouer le stade au dessus, j'en serai de toute manière incapable ; il y a des limites à la simulation.

Une fois rentré à la chambre, il s'est empressé de se coucher. Il n'a même pas dit un mot, s'il est fatigué à ce point, c'est qu'il ne doit plus en avoir pour très longtemps. C'est une bonne nouvelle ! Maintenant qu'il dort, je vais en profiter pour m'isoler un peu, rester avec lui vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre, c'est usant.

POV Naruto :

Tiens, il fait déjà jour. Je me réveil dans la chambre et m'étire. Je regarde à droite, à gauche, pas de Sasuke. Je soupire de soulagement, je vais pouvoir souffler un peu. La porte s'ouvre. Mauvaise pioche, le revoilà déjà avec un plateau pour le petit déjeuner.

Et c'est reparti, je recommence à avoir mal au ventre et mon visage est en surchauffe. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit aussi gentil avec moi, j'en peux plus moi, c'est intenable ! Et voilà qu'il recommence à me donner à manger ! Je vous en supplie, faites que ça s'arrête ! A force de me tortiller, j'ai raté la bouchée qu'il me tendait. Je vais pour m'essuyer, quand il me prend de court et enlève ce qui dépasse avec son pouce.

Son visage est beaucoup trop proche, j'ai des palpitations étranges, je n'ai qu'une seule envie c'est qu'il se recule. Malheureusement pour moi, le destin en a décidé autrement : il me regarde droit dans les yeux - j'y discerne une lueur étrange - et puis, tout s'accélère. Je n'ai pas le temps de reprendre mon souffle qu'il s'est emparé de mes lèvres.

Encore une fois, j'ai raté un battement de cœur. C'est quoi cette étrange sensation ? Il faut que je le repousse, vite ! Non, trop tard, la vieille hôtesse d'accueil rentre dans la chambre et pointe un doigt triomphant sur moi et s'écrie « Je le savais !! ». Puis c'est Konohamaru avec une perruque rose qui arrive par la fenêtre et s'exclame « Naruto, enseigne moi comment embrasser comme un pro ». Je crois qu'il y a un truc qui cloche…

Je finis par me réveiller en sursaut dans la chambre, le souffle coupé. Bordel, c'était quoi ce rêve ?!!

Je me retourne. Il fait encore nuit et Sasuke est bien à sa place dans son futon en train de dormir. Ouf, si jamais j'avais parlé dans mon sommeil et qu'il m'avait entendu… Je ne peux m'empêcher de me poser des questions à propos de ce rêve, c'est quand même… Etrange. Je ne suis absolument pas attiré par Sasuke, pourtant. C'est sans doute à cause de son attitude, aussi, ça prête à confusion ! Et puis, à force de mentir tout le temps, on fini par se mentir dans ses propres rêves !

Bah oui, ça doit être ça, je ne vois aucune autre explication possible ! Je le regarde encore une fois : il a l'air paisible. Cette situation ne peut plus durer, je vais rassembler tout mon courage, et demain je lui dit tout, advienne que pourra !

A suivre…

(1)Référence à une fic' que les fans du genre reconnaîtront …

* * *

Blutac: Décidément Naruto tu fais des rêves bien étrange !

Naruto: Ces sont tes rêves, pas les miens !!!

Blutac: Mouhaha, tu ne peux rien prouver !

Sasuke: Pourquoi j'ai l'air aussi stupide dans cette fic ?

Blutac: Comme sa, histoire d'égayer mes longues soirées d'hivers ...

Naruto: J'espère que tu t'étoufferas en mangeant du chocolat èé !!

Blutac: Mais en voilà une idée qu'elle est bonne ! Dans ma prochaine fic tu mourras en avalant de travers des ramens, ce sera bien drôle

Itachi: Ah ma dulcinée, tu as toujours d'excellente idée !

Reviews ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Auteur: **Blutac

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ne m'appartient pas .

**Genre: **Humour/Romance/ ect...

**Note de l'auteur : **Nous voilà donc rendu au cinquième chapitre, j'ai eu énormément de mal à l'écrire...grosse panne d'inspiration pendant toute la semaine. Je ne suis d'ailleurs pas franchement satisfaite du résultat, mais si je m'écoutais la suite ne viendrait pas avant un mois . En espérant qu'il vous plaise quand même .(Je vous rassure, suis un peu plus inspirée pour la suite)

-Merci à Sakurako pour la correction et ses conseils.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chap 5:

Après avoir enlevé, puis remis sa couverture sur lui, Naruto se retourna pour la sixième fois consécutive sans trouver le sommeil. Si dans son esprit tout était parfaitement clair, il en allait autrement pour son corps qui lui envoyait des signaux alarmants. Il avait chaud, puis froid, puis c'était son cœur qui s'emballait sans aucune raison ; c'était intenable. Les heures passaient, mais Morphée n'était pas au rendez-vous.

Bon d'accord, la journée de demain serait assurément… Captivante ? Tragique ? Drôle ? Comment savoir, après tout, Sasuke se comportait de manière tellement étrange ses derniers temps, qu'il était impossible de prévoir à l'avance sa réaction. C'est en réajustant son oreiller pour la huitième fois que notre chère petite tête blonde fini par se rendre à l'évidence : le sommeil ne viendrait pas de cette manière. La bouche pâteuse, et les cheveux moites de s'être trop retourné, il décida de se lever pour chercher un verre d'eau et accessoirement prendre l'air.

Première difficulté, où était ce … de lavabo ? On n'y voyait rien à un mètre à la ronde ! Il décida d'ouvrir les rideaux, laissant apparaître la pleine lune. Ah, c'était sans doute pour ça qu'il ne trouvait pas le sommeil, la lune pouvait avoir des effets dévastateurs sur le sommeil. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait entendu dire. Il fallait avouer que le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui était impressionnant : les reflets de la lune sur la mer, c'était… Waouh. Il se retourna et regarda son voisin de chambre. Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça, finalement.

Bon, il fallait écarter toutes ces rêveries, et trouver le lavabo. Ca y est : au fond de la pièce. En essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, il enjamba les futons et se dirigea à pas de velours vers l'autre bout de la chambre. Un verre d'eau dans la main, assis en tailleur sur son futon, Naruto se laissa bercer par la faible respiration de son coéquipier. Pour une fois, il ne se sentait pas gêné de le regarder. Aucune culpabilité. D'ici demain, tout s'éclaircirait de toute manière. Sasuke… Quand il y repensait, leur relation ne datait pas d'hier.

Il se remémora avec nostalgie, son passé…

Flash Back :

Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, j'ai six ans, et je suis exceptionnel. Si si, je vous assure ! J'ai un incroyable pouvoir, comme les magiciens à la télé ! J'ai le pouvoir de me faire oublier !

Au départ, je n'avais pas réalisé, ou je n'avais pas fait attention. La première fois que je m'en suis rendu compte, c'était un jour d'été. Je tentais vainement d'atteindre les sachets de ramens instantanées situés sur l'étagère d'un combini. Etant trop petit, j'avais décidé de grimper. Mais dans mon empressement, mon pied avait glissé et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Je suis tombé, mais pas n'importe où : j'ai emporté dans ma chute plusieurs bouteilles en verre qui se sont brisées dans un fracas infernal.

J'en étais sûr, j'allais passer un sale quart d'heure. Le gérant du magasin accourait déjà en vociférant. J'étais tétanisé, complètement paralysé. Il arriva à ma hauteur, contemplant les dégâts. J'allais recevoir la raclé de ma vie, c'était certain. Je lui avais lancé des regards suppliants. J'aurais voulu disparaître, qu'il ne me voit pas, et étrangement, ma prière fut exhaussée.

C'était comme s'il ne me voyait pas : il s'était contenté d'appeler une caissière pour nettoyer, et s'en est allé. J'étais subjugué. C'était incroyable, quelle chance !

Les jours qui suivirent, il m'arriva d'autres événements de ce genre : je cassai un vase, mais on ne me gronda pas, comme si on ne me voyait pas. Je répétai l'expérience, et à chaque fois le même résultat : les gens ne semblaient pas s'apercevoir de ma présence. J'exultai ; quel pouvoir merveilleux, comme l'homme invisible ! Je pouvais faire ce que bon me semblait sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

Et c'est ainsi que débuta mon petit manège : je faisais des grimaces aux gens dans la rue, je m'amusais à grimper sur les bâtiments, je faisais tout ce qui me passait par la tête. C'était vraiment amusant, enfin, du moins au début. Les jours passaient et malgré mes farces et ma mauvaise conduite, personne ne me disait rien. Ca commençait à devenir nettement moins drôle. A quoi bon faire des bêtises, si personne ne vous remarque ? Ou peut être que mes bêtises n'étaient pas assez grave ? Oui, ça devait être ça, il fallait faire quelque chose de nettement pire pour attirer l'attention des gens. J'avais ma petite idée là-dessus. Et c'est ainsi que le jour du marché, alors que les rues grouillaient de monde, je m'exclamai haut et fort, d'une voix intelligible :

- L'HOKAGE EST UN CRETIN !

J'étais sûr que ça allait faire son effet : l'Hokage était la personne la plus respectée du village, les gens allaient assurément me réprimander ! J'attendais, fier de moi, je scrutais les réactions : quelques regards remplis de mépris, mais dans l'ensemble, tous firent en sorte de s'écarter et de retourner à leur occupation, comme si de rien n'était.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ils ne réagissaient pas ? Je méritais une punition, je méritais plus que de l'indifférence ! Je me mis à le crier encore une fois, jusqu'à le chantonner, mais toujours rien, les gens semblaient vaguement irrités mais ne réagissaient pas. C'était incompréhensible. Je voulais leur crier « Arrêtez de m'ignorer ! » ou « Regardez-moi, j'existe ! » mais les mots refusaient de sortir, comme coincés dans ma gorge.

Finalement, ce n'était pas un pouvoir, mais une malédiction. Oui, une horrible malédiction qui me plongeait dans la solitude la plus profonde. Mais je ne perdais pas espoir, j'aurais bien fini par attirer leur attention !

Chaque jour, j'inventais une nouvelle bêtise, toujours plus grosse que la précédente : à force, on finirait bien par me remarquer. Au bout du compte, je trouvais ça fatigant. Mes efforts n'étaient pas récompensés, on m'ignorait toujours autant. Je voulais de la reconnaissance, je voulais que les gens m'admirent, qu'ils me regardent enfin. Et c'est ainsi que je me mit à vouloir devenir Hokage, afin d'être enfin reconnu.

Les semaines et même les mois passaient, et je travaillais dur. Je m'entraînais et continuais mes farces, à force, l'un des deux porteraient ses fruits. J'en avais marre d'être toujours tout seul. Tout le monde me fuyait, même mes camarades de classe, je n'en pouvais plus. A de nombreuses reprises, j'ai failli sombrer, m'accrochant désespérément à mes rêves. Et puis, un jour, alors que je pensais avoir perdu tout espoir, je marchais tranquillement le long de rivière ruminant de sombres idées, et c'est là que je l'ai vu. Assis sur le ponton, un petit garçon, seul tout comme moi. Je me suis arrêté un instant. C'était étrange, pour la première fois, j'avais l'impression de voir quelqu'un semblable à moi. Puis il a tourné la tête, et m'a regardé.

Je n'en revenais pas ! Alors que j'allais tout abandonner, il y'avait enfin quelqu'un qui me regardait, qui ne me fuyait pas. C'était, certes, un regard peu amical, mais pour la première fois, j'ai eu la sensation d'exister. J'avais enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui me reconnaissait. Mon premier espoir.

Fin du flash back.

Oui, Sasuke était son premier lien, la première personne qui lui avait permit de continuer, de ne pas lâcher prise. Il était son premier lien, et aussi le plus précieux. C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne supportait pas de lui mentir, et qu'il fallait à tout prix l'empêcher de partir.

Et puis, à bien y réfléchir, Sasuke ne le prendrait peut être pas trop mal. C'était quelqu'un de bien. Il serait peut-être en colère, au début, mais après, tout comme l'avait dit Sakura, il serait sans doute soulagé. Oui, il ne fallait pas s'en faire inutilement, Sasuke le considérait comme son meilleur ami, après tout. Et au pire, il trouverait bien un moyen de le dédommager. Oui, c'était une bonne idée. Pour s'excuser il obéirait à ses quatre volontés, s'il le fallait.

Les minutes passaient, mais il ne pouvait se détacher de la contemplation de son coéquipier endormi. A chaque expiration, une de ses mèches virevoltait, puis reprenait sa place initiale sous l'effet de l'inspiration suivante. Il fallait l'avouer, Sasuke était beau. De ce point de vue-là, il ne pouvait pas contredire Sakura. En y repensant, il était presque parfait, beau, gentil, intelligent, et incroyablement doué. C'était à se demander pourquoi ils étaient amis. Peut-être parce que les opposés s'attirent ? Enfin, peu importe, la fatigue le gagnait enfin, et il laissa de côté ses réflexions.

OoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain matin, Sasuke se réveilla tard dans la matinée. Encore une journée de dur labeur qui s'annonçait. Il se retourna pour regarder le fruit de sa fatigue : une petite touffe blonde dépassait des couvertures. Il le laissa dormir, après tout, les moments où il pouvait être lui-même étaient rares. Il en profita pour faire sa toilette et s'habiller. Quand il retourna dans la chambre, Naruto dormait toujours.

POV Sasuke : Je rêve ! Ce type ne fait rien de ses journées, et il dort jusqu'à onze heures ! En plus, il s'est couché avant moi… Ah, remarque, ça doit être la maladie. Dans ce cas, c'est logique. En tout cas, la nuit a été plus paisible que je ne le pensais, il n'a pas toussé, ni ronflé… 'Y'a un truc qui cloche… Il ronfle toujours d'habitude, et là, rien, que dalle. Merde, me dites pas que… !

Sasuke s'empressa de soulever les couvertures, redoutant le pire. Il poussa cependant un soupir de soulagement en constatant que son coéquipier respirait toujours.

POV Sasuke : Ouf ! J'ai bien cru, l'espace d'un instant, qu'il avait rendu l'âme dans la nuit ! J'ai eu la peur de ma vie ! Il faut que je sois vigilant, il ne faudrait pas qu'il meure sans mon intervention ! Pfuu, s'il faut en plus que je vérifie la nuit, ça risque d'être compliqué.

Scrutant plus attentivement son camarade, Sasuke eu une idée.

POV Sasuke : Remarque, je pourrais en profiter… Il dort profondément… Je pourrais le faire maintenant, il ne se rendrait compte de rien, et puis partir dans son sommeil, c'est une belle mort ! En plus, on est dans une auberge isolée, il me suffirait de l'étouffer avec son oreiller, et personne ne le saurait… Mais oui ! Ca, c'est une bonne idée ! Et puis, je sens que si je continue à jouer ce rôle une semaine de plus, je vais tourner dingue. Allez, courage, je prends l'oreiller et je lui mets sur la figure, en trois minutes c'est fini…

Sasuke s'approcha du ninja blond, l'oreiller dans les mains. Il ne fallait pas hésiter. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il se prépara à l'appuyer sur le visage de sa victime.

POV Sasuke : Allez, vas-y… Un, deux… Trois !

Ses bras maintenaient toujours l'oreiller en l'air. Sous ses yeux, son coéquipier dormait toujours aussi paisiblement, sans se douter de ce qui se tramait au dessus de lui.

POV Sasuke : Bordel !!! Pourquoi j'y arrive pas ?! Je n'ai pas à avoir d'hésitation, il faut que je le fasse. Si je ne suis pas capable de le tuer, de quoi j'aurai l'air devant mon frère ? Je ne fais pas partie de ces faibles qui ont peur d'ôter la vie !

Un grognement sonore mit fin à son débat intérieur, et Naruto entrouvrit les yeux. Sasuke s'empressa de balancer l'oreiller sur son futon, et remit en place son masque d'amabilité.

POV Sasuke : Il s'en est fallu de peu cette fois-ci ! De toute manière, d'autre occasion se présenteront, et à ce moment-là, je serai prêt !

Naruto se releva en s'étirant. A la vue de Sasuke, il articula d'une voix endormie :

- Bonjour.

Sasuke essayant de ne rien laisser paraître de sa panique, fini par lui répondre avec un sourire crispé :

- Bonjour.

- Ca va ?

- Oui, tout va bien, dépêche toi de t'habiller, et on va déjeuner.

- D'accord, mais t'es sûr que ça va ?

- Très bien, puisque je te le dit !

POV Naruto : Il a pas l'air bien, je me demande bien pourquoi… Enfin, en attendant, il faut que je rassemble tout mon courage : plus vite je lui aurai dit, plus vite tout redeviendra normal !

Le déjeuner se passa en silence, les deux comparses étant tous deux préoccupés pour différentes raisons. Sasuke tendait mécaniquement les bouchées en repensant à ce qu'il avait faillit faire plus tôt dans la matinée, tandis que Naruto ouvrait docilement la bouche en se réjouissant à la pensée que c'était sans doute la dernière fois qu'il subirait ce supplice. Après avoir ingurgiter la dernière bouchée, le ninja blond se décida enfin et interpella Sasuke, toujours plongé dans ses pensées.

- Sasuke !

- Hum ?

- I… Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose d'important !

- Vas-y.

- Heu, pas ici, tu veux pas aller sur la plage ?

- Si tu veux …

POV Naruto : Plutôt crever que d'en parler devant cette vieille pie qui nous épie depuis son comptoir ! Bon allez, c'est le grand moment, il faut pas que je me défile, j'irai jusqu'au bout quoi qu'il arrive !

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à atteindre la berge. Sasuke attendait, les mains dans les poches, que le blond s'exprime.

POV Sasuke : Je me demande bien ce qu'il a à me dire... Ah mais, c'est peut être « ça » ! Oui, il va enfin me demander de l'achever quand sa fin arrivera ! Génial, c'est pas trop tôt !

- Voilà, c'est pas facile, mais il faut que je te le dise !

- Oui ?

- Et bien voilà, en fait depuis le début…

POV Sasuke

Pas la peine de prendre des gants, abrège, je suis d'accord de toute manière ! 'Faut que je me prépare mentalement à avoir l'air triste, ce n'est pas censé être une victoire.

- Je sais que tu vas sûrement mal le prendre, mais…

POV Sasuke : Mais non, t'inquiète je vais très bien le prendre ! Bien au contraire, tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir !

- Depuis le début je t'ai menti, je ne suis pas condamné !

POV Sasuke :……………………………………………………………………………………

- Quoi ?

- C'était un mensonge pour t'empêcher de partir, j'ai pas de cancer.

- Tu n'es pas en phase terminale…

- Non.

- Tu ne vas pas mourir dans un mois…

- Non.

- Tu es capable de tenir tes baguettes tout seul…

- Oui.

- …

- Je suis désolé, je voulais te le dire avant, mais j'avais peur que tu décides de partir tout de suite après !

- …

- Je ferai tout pour me faire pardonner, demande moi ce que tu veux et je le ferais, tu peux pas savoir à quel point je m'en veux !

- …

- Sasuke ?

- JE VAIS TE BUTER !!!!!

- Hein ?

- J'y crois pas, depuis le début tu jouais la comédie !

- Je sais, je m'en excuse, j'ai été nul sur ce coup-là…

- Quand je pense, que je t'ai aidé à manger ! Je me suis forcé à être aimable et sympa !

- Bah, c'est vrai que c'était bizarre de te voir comme ça, mais au fond, c'est une bonne nouvelle ! Tu peux être rassuré, je vais pas mourir, on va pouvoir rester amis !

- Mais t'as pas l'air de comprendre !

- Hein ?

- Si j'étais sympa avec toi, c'était pas par amitié ! Tout ce que je voulais, c'est t'achever sur ton lit de mort ! J'en ai rien foutre de ton amitié !

- Quoi ?! …M… Mais pourquoi ?

- Il faut tuer son meilleur ami pour réveiller les capacités endormies d'un Uchiwa !

- Non… C'est une blague ?

- Qu'est ce que tu croyais ?! Que j'étais sympa avec toi juste par compassion ? Quand je pense à tous les efforts que j'ai fait, et t'es même pas mourrant !

- Arrête ! C'est pas possible, tu ne peux pas être aussi monstrueux !

- Désolé de briser tes espoirs, mais peu m'importe de toute manière. Je voulais que tu aies une mort à peu prés digne, et bien tant pis, je vais te tuer ici et maintenant !

- C'est impossible, tu ne peux pas être comme ça ! Moi je…

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se trouvait propulsé dans la mer sous l'effet d'un coup de pied dans le ventre. Il aurait pu esquiver, mais il était trop décontenancé pour réagir. Comment se défendre ? Il devait faire un cauchemar… Oui, un horrible cauchemar, Sasuke ne pouvait pas être aussi malfaisant ! Non, c'était quelqu'un de bien, il devait y avoir une erreur.

Il sorti de l'eau en se maintenant debout grâce à son chakra, et fit face. Sasuke, les sharingans enclenchés, attaquait une nouvelle fois. Il esquivait tant bien que mal les coups, il essaya de créer des clones, mais ceux-ci ne lui furent d'aucunes utilités, car ils étaient vite mis hors service par son adversaire. Bordel, c'est que cet enfoiré était sérieux ! Il fallait qu'il réagisse, sinon s'en était fini, mais en même temps comment réagir ? Comment l'attaquer, lui ?

Il tenta une attaque mais fut vite dominé. Rien à faire, lui n'avait pas l'esprit à se battre. Ce manque de combativité le fera courir à sa perte. Il glissa une nouvelle fois sur l'eau, après s'être pris un coup de poing en pleine face. Le souffle court, il eu à peine le temps des les apercevoir, ces étincelles bleutées et ce bruit si caractéristique qu'il avait entendu pour la première fois lors de cette mission sur le pont.

Ces crépitements furent la seule chose qu'il perçut avant de sombrer dans l'eau glacée. Il fallait qu'il remonte à la surface, sans quoi il allait se noyer. Rassemblant ses dernières forces, il tenta de remonter. Mais ses efforts furent inutiles : à peine avait il tenté un mouvement que deux mains lui appuyaient sur la tête, avant d'enserrer son cou.

C'était trop tard, il ne pouvait plus résister. Une douleur lancinante lui traversait le ventre, puis ce fut le liquide glacé qui envahit ses poumons. A quoi bon, de toute manière, pourquoi devrait-il continuer à lutter ? Il distingua une dernière fois à travers l'eau trouble le visage dénué d'expression de son « ami ». Tant d'illusions perdues…

Il avait sommeil. Oui, il allait dormir, et vivre dans ses rêves, la réalité était de toute manière trop cruelle.

POV Sasuke : Eh bien, ce n'était pas si difficile que ça ! Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment ! Tu ne m'opposes même pas de résistance, tu as déjà abandonné ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, arrête de me lancer ces regards chagrinés ! A quoi tu t'attendais ? Il n'y a rien de bon en moi, je n'éprouve de la pitié pour personne, et cela fait bien longtemps que je ne ressent plus rien, la seule chose qui m'obsède c'est ma vengeance, et rien d'autre !

Enfin, tu as fermé les yeux, ton dernier souffle s'échappe, quelques bulles remontent à la surface, et c'est fini… Je desserre mes mains de ton cou. Deux mois, deux long mois que j'attendais ça… Pourtant, je n'en éprouve aucune satisfaction. Est-ce que mes capacités vont se réveiller ? Je ne me sens pas franchement différent… Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être devenu plus fort.

Pourquoi je me sens aussi mal ? Pourquoi voir ton visage devenu si pâle m'est aussi insupportable ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir tué une partie de moi-même… ?

A suivre …

* * *

Naruto : Waouh il est super triste ce chapitre !

Blutac : hum…

Naruto : Ca va s'arranger dans la suite ?

Blutac évasivement : Chais pas …

Naruto : T'as l'air de te sentir vachement concerné …TT

Blutac : C'est le cas de le dire .

Sasuke : Pourquoi je fais pas la fête, une fois que j'ai réussi à le tuer ?

Blutac : T'aurais l'air con à faire la fête toute seul !

Sasuke : Ah oui c'est vrais, j'y avais pas pensé …

Itachi naïvement : Je vois pas où est le mal à faire la fête tout seul Oo

Blutac : …Trop mignon !! Viens par là mon petit Rémi sans amis, je vais te consoler !

Reviews ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur: **Blutac

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

**Genre: **La flême de répéter à chaque fois...

**Note de l'auteur : **Exceptionnellement le 6° chapitre, car je suis de trés bonne humeur ...Et oui, devinez qui a eu son bac avec mention bien XD !!!! Il se passe pas mal de chose dans ce chapitre, même si il est court, mais pour une fois j'en suis satisfaite, donc j'espére qu'il vous plaira !

-Encore et toujours, merci à Sakurako pour la correction.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chap 6:

« Il fait froid ici »… « Et puis l'air est humide »… « Quel est ce bruit, on dirait une sorte de râle »… « Tiens, mes yeux se sont habitués à l'obscurité »…

Quel endroit étrange, d'où peuvent bien provenir tout ces tuyaux ? Est-ce que je suis mort ? Non, je ne crois pas, cet endroit m'est vaguement familier. J'ai déjà emprunté ce couloir dans le passé. Oui, ça y est, je me souviens : tout au fond se trouve cette porte. Et cette porte mène vers… Lui.

- Tu en as mis du temps, gamin !

- …

- Tu es si faible ! Encore une fois, c'est moi qui vais te sauver la mise !

Un rire rauque se répercuta aux quatre coins de la pièce. Naruto faisait face à deux yeux à la lueur pourpre et malsaine. Devant lui un gigantesque monstre riait aux éclats exposant ainsi ses crocs aussi acérés que des lames de rasoir. Naruto dégluti, il avait oublié à quel point sa présence pouvait être aussi intimidante.

- Alors, veux-tu encore une fois un peu de ma force pour te venger de cet Uchiwa ?

- …

- Je te l'offre de bon cœur, crois-moi, ça me fait plaisir !

- N… Non…

- Comment ? Tu refuses ? Mais sans moi, tu ne survivras pas !

- J… Je m'en fiche, je n'ai pas envie de continuer à vivre, de toutes manières.

- Et bien dans ce cas, laisse-moi prendre le contrôle, tu ne le regretteras pas !

- Tu me prends vraiment pour un débile ! Hors de question que je te laisse le contrôle !

- Oh oh, mais c'est qu'il se rebelle, le petit ! Alors comme ça, tu as décidé de mourir ?

- Oui, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de continuer.

- Et ton rêve de devenir Hokage ?

- Je m'en fiche, de toutes manières, il ne se serait jamais réalisé.

- Et la jolie Sakura ?

- Je ne l'aime pas tant que ça, finalement.

- Et les ramens ?

- J'ai perdu l'appétit.

Le démon marqua une pause, un peu décontenancé par les dernières révélations de son hôte. Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais les humains. Comment pouvait-on avoir envie de mourir ? Lui survivait encore et toujours ; il était enchaîné dans cette cage depuis plus de treize ans, mais jamais au grand jamais il n'avait eu envie de mettre fin à ses jours. Il ne voulait pas mourir, et il fallait convaincre ce petit écervelé de penser de même.

- Et tout ça à cause de Sasuke Uchiwa ?

Naruto sursauta en entendant le prénom de son ancien ami. Il détourna le regard, il n'avait pas envie d'aborder le sujet.

- Il a suffit qu'un sale gosse dans son genre te foute une raclée pour que tu aies envie de tout abandonner ?!

- Tu ne comprends rien, de toutes façons.

- Ou peut être qu'il y a une raison plus profonde…

Le jeune ninja tourna son regard vers la bête. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait insinuer par là ?

- Peut-être qu'en fait, tu ne supportes pas d'avoir été trahi par une personne qui t'est chère…

Naruto serra les dents. C'est qu'il pouvait être perspicace quand il voulait, ce monstre !

- Tu te trompes, ce n'est pas pour ça !

- Ah bon ? J'avais pourtant l'impression que tu l'appréciais beaucoup, cet Uchiwa. On aurait presque dit que tu l'…

- La ferme ! Tais toi, tu n'es qu'un vulgaire monstre enchaîné dans une prison miteuse, qu'est ce que tu peux bien connaître aux sentiments des humains ?!

- Ku ku ku, tu me fais bien rire gamin ! J'en sais bien plus que toi à ce sujet, j'ai vécu plusieurs siècles contrairement à toi qui n'existe que depuis une dizaine d'années !

- Je m'en fous, de toutes manières, j'ai décidé de mourir et tu ne m'en empêcheras pas !

- Tu es si faible, et lâche en plus de ça !

- …

- Si tu avais un peu de courage, tu choisirais de vivre et de faire en sorte que les choses changent…

- …De quelles choses tu parles ?

- Et bien, des sentiments de ce jeune imbécile qui ne vie que pour sa vengeance…

- Peuh, il a été jusqu'à me tuer pour ça. J'espère que ça le ronge, d'ailleurs !

- Ca ne te gêne pas d'avoir donné ta vie pour quelqu'un qui ne regrettera même pas ta mort ?

- …

- Si encore ça avait été utile, mais au fond, je doute que ses pouvoirs ne se révèlent grâce à ça.

- …Pourquoi ?

- Il ne suffit pas d'un simple meurtre, il faut être capable de tuer de sang froid. Et il en est incapable.

- Il m'a pourtant tué sans aucune hésitation !

- C'était sous le coup de la colère, il n'a pas réussi à faire abstraction de ses émotions.

- Et alors ?

- Cela veut dire qu'il était incapable de te tuer de sang froid.

- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir…

- Ce que les humains peuvent être lents ! Ce type n'a pas réussi à couper son lien avec toi, en restant lui-même !

- Attend… Tu veux dire qu'en fait, il ne me déteste pas autant que ce qu'il laisse paraître ?

- En quelque sorte, oui.

- Alors, malgré le fait qu'il m'ait menti depuis le début, il y aurait quand même un fond de vérité dans ses actes !

- Voilà, t'as compris… Ce que ça peut me fatiguer tout ça…

- Dans ce cas, prête-moi ta force, je veux revivre !

- Non.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Il y a encore deux minutes, tu disais que… Est-ce que c'est trop tard, on ne peut plus rien faire, je vais mourir ?!

- Ce n'est pas ça.

- Et bien alors pourquoi ?

- Quelqu'un s'en charge déjà à ma place.

Le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour questionner le démon, tout s'effaça et la pénombre revint. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer ? Il avait l'impression d'entendre la mer, et sa poitrine lui faisait étrangement mal. Enfin la lumière revint et quelques images floues lui parvinrent à travers son œil entrouvert.

- Allez, repart !

Cette voix, il la connaissait, c'était celle de Sasuke. Il se sentait nauséeux. Un nouveau choc sur sa poitrine lui entraîna un hoquet, puis une toux lui permettant de dégager l'eau de ses poumons. Il continua de tousser encore un peu, allongé sur le côté la tête reposant sur le sable mouillé et froid. Bordel, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait faire froid, il grelottait sans pouvoir pour autant bouger. Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi, jusqu'à qu'il trouve enfin la force de s'appuyer sur ses bras et se mettre en position assise. Sasuke était toujours en face de lui, l'air interdit. Ses cheveux ruisselant empêchaient de distinguer la moindre expression. Qu'était-il sensé faire ? C'était une situation étrange. Plus qu'étrange d'ailleurs, depuis quand un assassin secourt sa victime ? Devait-il le remercier ? Il l'avait quand même noyé, juste avant… La seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, fut…

- Pourquoi ?

- …

- Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé ?

- …

- Répond-moi ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laissé me noyer ?!

- Ta gueule, Naruto ! Ferme ta gueule !

- Non !

- Dégage !

- Dis-moi pourquoi avant !

- J… Je… J'ai besoin de réfléchir, laisse-moi seul !

- Tu me répondras après ?

- Peut être…

Il n'y avait rien à en tirer de toute manière. C'était déjà un miracle d'être sain et sauf, et puis, il avait trop froid pour rester ici à attendre. Tant pis, il reviendrait plus tard. Il se dirigea d'un pas chancelant vers l'auberge. Un bon bain chaud, c'était tout ce qu'il désirait.

Il arriva à l'accueil où l'hôtesse le dévisagea comme s'il avait été le fantôme du premier Hokage en personne. Il fallait dire que son allure laissait à désirer ; il était complètement trempé, ses cheveux étaient couverts de sable et d'algues, et on apercevait encore quelques cicatrices, stigmates du combat qui avait eu lieu un peu plus tôt.

Il passa sans un mot devant cette vieille pie, qui le regarda les yeux écarquillés monter l'étage jusqu'à sa chambre.

Il se délassa longuement dans l'eau brûlante, puis, épuisé, il s'affala dans son futon et s'endormi.

Il dormi d'un sommeil sans rêves. Quand il s'éveilla, il faisait jour. Il se sentait nettement mieux, il n'avait plus froid, et cet abruti de démon avait fait disparaître ses blessures.

POV Naruto : Et bien, je n'ai pas trop dormi, il fait encore jour ! Tiens, il n'est pas encore revenu, il est peut être encore là-bas. Je vais aller voir, j'aimerais bien avoir des explications !

Il s'habilla rapidement et descendit quatre à quatre les marches jusqu'à l'accueil. Ses doigts entouraient la poignée de la porte pour la tirer vers lui quand une voix perçante retenti derrière lui.

- Et bien, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne vous avait pas vu, je commençais à me demander si vous n'étiez pas parti sans payer !

Mais quelle vieille chouette, celle-là ! Et puis, il ne s'était absenté que quelques heures, de quoi elle se mêlait ?

- Qu'est ce que vous racontez, je vous ai croisé ce matin !

- Je m'en souviendrais, si c'était le cas.

- Mais si, j'étais tout trempé, même que vous m'avez regardé bizarrement !

- C'était il y a deux jours.

- Mais n'importe quoi, je n'ai pas pu dormir deux jours entiers !

- Sans doute que si, et je n'ai pas vu votre « petit » ami non plus…

- Ce n'est pas mon petit ami !

- Si vous le dites…

- Mais arrêtez de vous faire des idées, 'faut vous faire soig…

Comment pouvait-on être aussi puérile ? Cette vieille sorcière venait de se mettre des boules quies dans les oreilles. Il se vengerait, un jour, ça c'était certain ! Mais en attendant, si cela faisait réellement deux jours qu'il avait dormi, alors qu'en était-il de Sasuke ? Il commença à paniquer, il était sûrement parti, c'était sûr. Mais au cas où, il fallait quand même vérifier la plage.

Et merde, il avait dû en profiter pour se barrer ! Mais quel con, pourquoi avait-il dormi aussi longtemps ?! Il arrivait là où il s'était battu. Il se mit à courir à en perdre l'haleine, et se stoppa net.

Impossible… Comment ? Il était toujours là, à la même place, assis en tailleur. Il ne semblait pas s'être aperçu de sa présence. Il s'approcha sans faire un bruit, jusqu'à arriver à sa hauteur. Il s'accroupit à côté de lui. Le brun semblait complètement figé, le regard dans le vide, sans remarquer l'intrus qui l'observait juste à côté de lui.

- Sasuke ?

- …

- Eh, tu m'entends ?

- …

Naruto était du genre impulsif. Ne supportant pas d'être ignoré, il passa sa main devant les yeux du brun, qui ne réagissait toujours pas. Il l'appela encore une fois doucement, puis un peu plus brutalement, jusqu'à le secouer par les épaules. C'était certes une tactique un peu brusque, mais elle fit son effet : Sasuke murmura quelque chose d'une voix inaudible.

- Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu dis ?

Séparant chaque syllabe comme s'il s'adressait à un débile profond, Sasuke lui répondit enfin.

- Lâche-moi, crétin !

- Ah désolé, mais tu réagissais pas, alors je me suis un peu emporté !

- …

- Tu es resté ici pendant deux jours ?

- Hum…

- Je voulais venir plus tôt, mais j'ai dormi trop trop longtemps. Mais t'aurais dû rentrer à la chambre, ici il fait super froid !

- J'avais besoin de réfléchir.

- …Est-ce que tu vas me répondre, maintenant ?

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'ai sauvé, si c'est ce à quoi tu fais allusion.

- En deux jours, c'est tout ce que tu as trouvé ?

- J'ai réfléchi à d'autres choses.

- Comme quoi ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas.

Charmant accueil, ça faisait toujours aussi plaisir. Ce type était complètement imperméable, rien à en tirer ! Même en le questionnant pendant trois heures, il n'apprendrait rien. Il faudrait sans doute plus de temps.

- On rentre ?

- Hein ?

- On rentre au village !

POV Sasuke : Et le voilà reparti avec ses sourires de trois kilomètres. Pourquoi il reste encore avec moi, après tout ce que je lui ai fait ?

- Sasuke, tu viens ?

- …D'accord.

A suivre …

* * *

(Don't worry, dans le prochains chapitre, il y'aura une avancé dans le sasunaru)

Naruto : Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait ?

Sasuke : J'ai peur…

Blutac : Aller on bouge son popotin de gauche à droite, c'est la danse de la victoire !

Naruto : Trop cool ! OO

Blutac : Tous en scène !!...Sasuke lâche cette pancarte, personne ne viendra te sauver !

Naruto : Aller Sasuke ramène toi !

Sasuke : Hors de question !

Itachi : Ce que tu peux être coincé ! T'es pas fun comme petit frère !

Sasuke : …

Reviews ?


	7. Chapter 7

**Auteur: **Blutac

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

**Genre: **Romance/Humour...

**Note de l'auteur: **On approche de la fin, même si je ne sais pas encore si cette fic s'arrêtera au huitième chapitre, je me tâte encore . Je vais d'ailleurs tenter de la terminer d'ici samedi, car à partir de la semaine prochaine, je n'aurais plus le monopole de l'ordi et je vais aussi sûrement partir en vacance ...Donc pas de nouveaux chapitre avant fin aout, je pense...

-Il y'a une petite incohérence chronologique par rapport au mangas, mais sa ne devrait pas être trop gênant.

-Merci à Sakurako pour la correction .

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chap 7 :

Après avoir payé l'aubergiste qui compta soigneusement les billets, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, Naruto et Sasuke se remirent en route en direction du village dans un silence de mort. La situation était des plus étrange, il avait beau se triturer les méninges, essayer de réfléchir, Naruto avait encore du mal à discerner les réactions de Sasuke. Il avait cru bon de continuer à se comporter de la manière la plus naturelle possible, en faisant abstraction des évènements passés.

Mais tout de même, si on y réfléchissait bien, il avait été victime d'une tentative de meurtre avec préméditation ! Bon d'accord il l'avait sauvé au dernier moment, mais de savoir que depuis tout ce temps l'autre lui jouait la comédie afin de le tuer, ça faisait froid dans le dos. Il avait toujours soupçonné Sasuke d'être un peu bizarre et mystérieux, d'avoir un côté obscur, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé en faire les frais un jour.

Et puis, décidément, il ne comprenait pas les réactions du brun. Pourquoi, après l'avoir injurié, noyé, et rudoyé, il continuait encore de l'accompagner ? En temps normal, enfin logiquement, il aurait dû se barrer sans demander son reste pendant ses deux jours de convalescence. A quoi avait-il pu bien réfléchir durant ces deux jours pour rester immobile sur la plage dans le vent glacé ? Décidément il ne le comprendrait jamais !

Depuis l'incident, ils ne se parlaient plus vraiment, juste quelques banalités du genre « on tourne à droite » ou « on s'arrête ici », comme si les deux derniers mois n'avaient jamais existés. Remarque, au moins, son comportement était plus logique, et puis qu'il était bon de ne plus se faire assister, enfin pouvoir manger seul ! D'ici quelque temps, il en était sûr, tout reviendrait à la normal.

Finalement, le plan avait fonctionné, il avait réussi : Sasuke ne partirait pas, du moins pas tout de suite. Les portes du village se dessinèrent enfin. Naruto poussa un soupir de soulagement, ce que la route lui avait paru longue !

Il déchanta très vite quand il aperçut la silhouette familière de Tsunade, une expression de colère sur le visage, plantée au milieu d'un cratère visiblement créé par des coups de pied rageur à l'entrée de la porte. Il eut à peine le temps d'articuler un « Salut la viel… » qu'il se prit un coup de poing monumental l'encastrant dans le mur d'en face. Sasuke avait réussi à esquiver à temps, et se recula à une distance raisonnable de survie. Un peu sonné, Naruto se releva et demanda d'une voix hébétée :

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?!

- Tu te poses vraiment la question ?!!!

- Heu…

- Ca fait cinq jours que vous avez disparus ! Sans donner de nouvelles, rien, le village était en état d'alerte maximum !

- Bah on était juste à la plage…

Mauvaise réponse. Il esquiva de justesse un violent coup de pied qui transforma le mur en un joli tas de pierres.

- Sombre crétin ! Tu sais pourtant très bien que tu dois rester au village ! Ils sont venus te chercher il y a deux jours et ont mis hors d'état de nuire Kakashi et Gai !

- Ils sont venus ici ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait, gros crétin, si tu étais tombé sur eux ?!!

La dispute aurait pu continuer longtemps ainsi, mais une voix sans timbre les interrompit.

- Qu'est-ce que vous sous-entendez par « eux » ?

- …Ca ne te concerne pas, Sasuke, tu ferais mieux de retourner chez toi.

- Je suis dans la même équipe que Naruto, je pense donc que ça me concerne.

- Ecoute, Sasuke, cette histoire est entre moi et Naruto, personne d'autre ne doit être au courant, donc maintenant rentre sagement chez toi et attend qu'on t'appelle !

- Si cette histoire doit rester si secrète que ça, pourquoi vous en parlez en gueulant sur la place du village où tout le monde peut vous entendre ?

Tsunade ne su quoi répondre, c'est qu'il avait raison ce petit merdeux !

- Bon, Naruto suis-moi dans mon bureau, nous allons en discuter là-bas. Et toi, Sasuke, j'aimerais aussi te parler après, je pense que tu as ta part de responsabilité dans votre jolie escapade !

Sur ces belles paroles, Tsunade empoigna par le col Naruto, et le traîna jusqu'au bâtiment administratif. Sasuke, lui était toujours là, immobile les sourcils froncés. De quoi avait-elle bien pu parler, et puis qui était ses gens qui en voulaient à Naruto ? Franchement, c'était quand même l'idiot du village, il n'avait rien de spécial si ce n'est une débilité démesurée ! Il voulait savoir, la curiosité l'emportait sur le respect des règles. Il s'aventura donc dans le bâtiment où siégeait Tsunade, essayant de dissimuler son chakra le mieux qu'il pouvait et se camouflant de manière à pouvoir écouter aux portes. Il réussit à écouter quelques bribes.

- …Inconscient… Stupide gamin… Irresponsable…

Elle lui passait encore un savon ? Et dire qu'après c'était à son tour, il avala difficilement sa salive et recolla son oreille à la porte.

- …Un seul coup a suffit à mettre Kakashi à terre… S'ils t'avaient trouvé… Catastrophe pour le village…

Décidément il ne comprenait rien. En quoi Naruto pouvait-il avoir autant d'importance ? Franchement, un abruti pareil, sans talent, avec une bouille pareil ! Ca ce voyait à trois kilomètres que ce type était inoffensif, la preuve il lui avait fallut moins de deux minutes pour lui faire mordre la poussière ! Il se pencha encore une fois, espérant en apprendre un peu plus.

- …étaient deux… criminels de rang S…tachi Uchiwa…

Il faillit manquer un battement de cœur, il avait dû mal entendre. Non, impossible que son frère s'intéresse à Naruto, ce serait complètement absurde ! Il serra nerveusement le poing, ses oreilles ne l'avaient pourtant pas trompés, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi son frère s'intéresserait-il à un faible comme Naruto au lieu de lui ? Bordel, c'était une blague ? Après tous les efforts qu'il avait fait ! Cette idée lui était insupportable. Il ne préféra pas en écouter plus, et s'enfui, il fallait qu'il réfléchisse, qu'il se reprenne.

Naruto sorti enfin du bureau, il avait les oreilles qui bourdonnaient encore, c'était qu'elle y avait mis le paquet, la vieille ! Un grondement sonore émanent de son estomac le ramena vite à la réalité, et il commença à saliver en pensant au bon bol de ramens qui l'attendait. Ses pieds le menèrent, comme par habitude vers Ichiraku, où un fumet familier flattait déjà ses narines.

Il allait pour s'asseoir, quand un souvenir lui revint en mémoire. Il s'était promis, si jamais il s'en sortait, de se priver de ramens pendant un mois. Mais maintenant qu'il était là, c'était dur de tenir son engagement. Il croisa les bras et rentra dans une profonde réflexion. D'un côté il fallait tenir ses promesses ne serait-ce que par superstition, mais d'un autre ça faisait quand même deux longs mois que manger des ramens avait été un supplice.

Après tout, il pouvait commencer demain, ça n'y changerait rien ! Oui, c'était une bonne idée. Il commanda une double portion, détacha ses baguettes et s'apprêta à engouffrer la première bouchée dans sa bouche. C'était étrange, à chaque fois qu'il prenait une nouvelle bouchée, il y repensait, à ses moments si gênant, il avait une impression bizarre. Non pas que ça lui manquait, mais tout semblait plus froid, maintenant, il était à nouveau seul. Sa gorge se serra.

Il ne pouvait pas se mentir, l'ancien Sasuke lui manquait. Ces moments où il était agréable et gentil. Bon, d'accord, ça le faisait rougir, mais c'était quand même agréable. Il s'était bien trompé, l'autre lui avait menti tout ce temps. Tout les deux avaient joué un rôle, sans doute trop occupés à jouer la comédie pour ce rendre compte de la supercherie de l'autre.

Sasuke avait fait semblant. Oui, pendant tout ce temps, il avait simulé, ce Sasuke-là n'existait pas, jamais plus il ne le verrait ainsi. Ce type avait joué avec ses sentiments, ce n'était qu'un jeu. Enfin, il fallait bien l'admettre, c'était un sacré manipulateur, pour simuler à ce point… Il y avait vraiment cru, il l'avait vraiment considéré comme son meilleur ami, il avait réellement pensé que leur lien était devenu fort, et plus intense.

Une illusion. Ca n'avait été qu'une illusion. Il paya son repas et se dirigea d'un pas lent et monotone vers son appartement. La nuit commençait à tomber, le ciel se teintait de nuance rougeâtre tandis que le soleil descendait doucement. Il ne la remarqua même pas, cette silhouette sombre adossée contre un arbre. Il aurait pu continuer sa route comme si de rien n'était, mais une voix le fit sortir de sa torpeur.

- Naruto !

Il se retourna. C'était Sasuke. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait encore ? Il n'avait pas l'air aussi indifférent que d'habitude, ses yeux exprimaient de la colère, ou de la haine ? Un frisson lui parcouru la nuque, il n'allait quand même pas remettre ça ?

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

- De quoi voulait te parler Tsunade tout à l'heure ?

- …Rien d'important…

- Pas la peine de me le cacher, je sais que l'Akatsuki te recherche !

- Et bien, si tu le sais, pourquoi tu me poses la question ?!

- Je veux savoir pourquoi ils en ont après toi.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire.

- Vraiment ? ...Je me demande bien pourquoi une organisation aussi puissante en a après un raté comme toi !

Eh oui, c'était lui le vrai Sasuke, un sale enfoiré arrogant et méprisant, rien à voir avec une quelconque bonté ou générosité.

- N'insiste pas, je ne te dirai rien.

- Répond-moi ! Je veux savoir pourquoi mon frère recherche un faiblard dans ton genre !

C'était donc ça. Toujours obsédé par son frangin, tout ce qu'il avait fait : sa décision de partir, d'essayer de le tuer, à chaque fois ses projets étaient reliés à son frère. Il ne vivait donc que pour sa vengeance ? Est-ce qu'il était encore possible de lui faire entendre raison ? Sûrement pas ! Après tout, il voulait savoir ? Eh bien, pourquoi pas, de toute manière pour ce qui restait de leur lien…

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

- Tu vas enfin me le dire.

- Je suis plus fort que tu ne le crois.

- Ah oui ? Tu serais mort à l'heure actuelle si je n'avais pas eu pitié de toi !

- J'aurais survécu sans ton aide !

- Et comment ?

- Je suis spécial, c'est pour cette raison que l'Akatsuki en a après moi.

- Spécial ?

- Tu te rappelles de Gaara, le ninja de Suna qui avait un démon en lui ?

- Hum.

-Je suis pareil.

Sasuke eu l'air vaguement décontenancé, l'espace d'un instant, puis remis en place son masque d'indifférence.

- Ta vie est une aberration, tu en as conscience ?

- Fais comme les autres : oublie-moi, et ça deviendra nettement plus supportable.

Sur ces mots, Naruto se retourna et continua sa route.

Sasuke resta là un moment sans rien dire. Il regardait juste sa silhouette rétrécir jusqu'à disparaître de son champ de vision. Alors c'était pour ça, il avait le démon Kyuubi en lui, c'était pour cette raison qu'il guérissait toujours plus vite que les autres, qu'il semblait increvable, et c'était aussi pour cette raison que tout le monde le détestait.

Une aberration ? Il avait dit ça sous le coup de la colère, il n'aurait peut-être pas dû. Mais si c'était vrai, alors pourquoi s'était-il laissé faire lorsqu'il avait tenté de le noyer ? Avec un pouvoir pareil, il ne lui aurait pas été difficile de se défendre, voir de prendre le dessus. Alors pourquoi ?

Pendant tout ce temps, il l'avait côtoyé, il s'était lié d'amitié, sans savoir qu'il était en fait un monstre. Enfin un monstre… Non, ce n'était pas un monstre. Contrairement à lui, Naruto n'était pas un monstre. Malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, il était quand même resté. Beaucoup de gens, devant sa froideur avait laissé tombé, mais pas lui.

Naruto rentra chez lui, l'air sombre. Il ferma la porte d'un coup sec et se laissa tomber à genoux. Ce type… Il n'avait désormais aucune illusion, il le considérait comme une aberration, une erreur de la nature, un monstre. Comme tous les gens, il se mettrait sûrement à le détester et à l'ignorer.

Il se recroquevilla un peu plus. Pourquoi il le lui avait dit ? Il aurait eu mieux fait de se taire, de laisser les choses s'arranger avec le temps ! Mais non, comme d'habitude il avait agi sur un coup de tête. Sans doute lui fallait-il, une preuve. Maintenant c'était fait. Il fallait revenir à la réalité, Sasuke n'était pas quelqu'un de gentil, il n'était pas son ami, et encore moins son meilleur ami. Ce lien qu'il croyait si fort, si important, n'existait pas.

Il se trouvait ridicule à pleurer pour ça. Il était bien au dessus de ça, depuis qu'il était petit, il avait l'habitude, il fallait juste se relever et faire face, un jour les choses s'arrangeraient. Il fallait juste garder espoir. Il se releva et essuya avec sa manche ses joues humides. Quelques coups frappés à la porte le firent sursauter. Il regarda fixement la porte. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir, il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit dans cet état. Il attendit sans faire de bruit que le visiteur renonce et s'en aille.

La poigné tourna. Pas de panique, il avait fermé à clef. Il ne s'aperçut que lorsque la porte s'ouvrit que les clefs étaient toujours dans ses poches. Il voulut reculer et s'enfuir, mais trop tard, Sasuke se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, l'air décidé. Un peu paniqué, Naruto réussit à articuler :

- Q… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il n'était quand même pas venu jusqu'ici pour l'insulter ! Il tritura nerveusement le bout de sa manche. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait, pourquoi était-il venu jusqu'ici ?

- Je ne peux pas t'oublier !

A suivre…

* * *

Oui je suis sadique, je coupe au momment fatidique ! Mais la suite samedi (si motivé et inspiré)

Sasuke : Qu'est ce qu'elle a la cinglé ?

Naruto : Elle est déprimé …

Blutac : 7 chapitres, et à peine 30 reviews !!! Je vais me suicider !!

Sasuke : Bon débarras !

Naruto : T'es pas sympas, c'est pas de sa faute si ses histoires sont pourris !

Blutac : Arg !!!...Je me meure …

Sasuke : Si tu veux je te donne le coup de grâce

Blutac : Je te hanterais toute ta vie, je ferai de ta vie un enfer !

Sasuke : whou, j'ai la pétoche !

Blutac :…Très bien, tu l'auras voulu …

Naruto : Où est ce qu'elle va comme sa ?

(bruit de clavier)

Blutac : Je vais continuer cette magnifique fic qu'est « Thérapie de choc », j'ai trop plein d'idées tout d'un coup ! Mouhahaha

Naruto : T'es con, elle est super motivé maintenant !

Sasuke :…Le premier qui ose appuyer sur le bouton en bas, j' le bute !


	8. Chapter 8

**Auteur: **Blutac

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ne m'appartient pas.

**Genre: **Humour/Romance

**Note de l'auteur: **Tout d'abord merci d'avoir bravé les menaces de Sasuke, vos reviews m'ont fait trés plaisir . Ensuite, nous voilà donc au dernier chapitre, qui est un peu plus long que les autres (il aurait normalement du être coupé en deux) . J'ai veillé jusqu'à une heure du matin pour le finir (oui, oui je m'investit beaucoup dans mes fics), j'éspère donc qu'il vous plaira .

-Merci à Sakurako pour la correction !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Chap 8 :

- Je ne peux pas t'oublier !

Naruto resta un moment à le dévisager sans rien dire. Sasuke le regardait l'air déterminé. Il remonta sa manche et se pinça, puis releva la tête, pas de doute c'était bien Sasuke qui lui faisait face. La seule réponse qui lui vint à l'esprit, fut :

- Hein ?

- Tu m'as dit tout à l'heure de t'oublier, et je ne peux pas !

- Ah… Et tu es venu juste pour me dire ça ?

- Oui.

- D'accord… Mais je ne comprend pas tout à l'heure tu as dit…

- Ca n'empêche pas que je ne peux pas t'oublier.

Mais c'était quoi, encore, cette attitude ? Bordel, il ne pouvait pas l'oublier mais il le considérait quand même comme un monstre ? Ca ne tournait pas rond dans sa tête ! Naruto serra les poings, il en avait marre, il se foutait encore de sa gueule ce sale enfoiré !

- Ca t'amuse ?

- …?

- Tu viens jusqu'ici en me disant que tu ne peux pas m'oublier, mais tu continues à penser que je suis une aberration, j'en ai marre de tes petits jeux !

- Mais…

- Dégage ! Si tu ne peux pas m'oublier, c'est moi qui t'oublierai ! De toutes manières, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi j'ai essayé de te retenir, tu peux te casser, c'est pas moi qui vais te regretter !

- Ah ouais ? Parce que tu crois que je serais resté pour un raté dans ton genre ?!

- Et bien dans ce cas, on est d'accord tous les deux, au plaisir de ne plus jamais te revoir !

Sasuke sorti promptement sans un mot, et Naruto claqua la porte en la fermant bien à clef cette fois-ci. Il soupira. Il avait réussi, il ne s'était pas laissé faire. Non mais pour qui il se prenait, ce type avait un sérieux problème ! Comment pouvait-il croire que sa petite comédie pouvait encore marcher ! Il n'y avait rien à regretter, il n'était décidément pas la personne qu'il pensait.

Sasuke rentra chez lui et frappa le plus violement possible le mur avec son poing. Bordel, comment en était-il arrivé là ? Il était venu pour s'excuser, et puis tout s'était enchaîné, il s'était laissé emporté. Il se mit à rire nerveusement ; finalement, même Naruto ne le supportait pas. Il pensait qu'il était la dernière personne à pouvoir l'abandonner, mais pourtant c'était fait. Il n'avait plus rien, plus aucune attache. Plus rien qui ne le retienne de partir. Mais en même temps il ne pouvait pas le blâmer, après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait, ça lui avait paru trop beau qu'il reste avec lui, il en avait même été gêné au début, et s'était enfermé dans sa froideur.

Mais à présent, les choses étaient claires, il était allé trop loin. Il avait tout perdu, tout ça pour une stupide histoire de vengeance. Il se détachait de tout le monde et avait failli tuer son meilleur ami. Mais comment avait-il pu penser une chose pareille : ce plan, cette idée de meurtre. Il était détestable. Il méritait ce qui lui arrivait. Cette fois plus rien ne le retenait de partir, il n'avait aucune raison de rester, alors autant reprendre là où il en était il y a deux mois.

Mais ça lui restait quand même en travers de la gorge, se faire rembarrer par Naruto… C'était toujours lui qui avait le dernier mot d'habitude. Il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on lui résiste, c'était insupportable. Il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça, il fallait que ce soit lui qui ait le dernier mot, et non le contraire. C'était une question de fierté !

Le lendemain il se leva, déterminé à prendre sa revanche. Il descendit jusqu'à la place principale du village, et le chercha des yeux. Il guetta près du stand de ramens, de son appartement, de l'académie, mais en vain, il n'y avait personne. Il finit par arriver au terrain d'entraînement, et enfin il aperçut le survêtement orange de son coéquipier. Il avança d'un pas décidé vers sa cible, et s'exclama :

- Naruto !

Il attendit que l'autre se retourne, mais au lieu de lui faire face, Naruto le contourna en évitant bien de croiser son regard.

- Eh, je te parle !

Toujours rien, aucune réaction. Ce crétin osait l'ignorer ! Bordel, ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça. Il le suivit, bien décidé à le faire réagir.

- Eh, crétin !

Aucune réponse, Naruto continuait d'avancer d'un pas rapide prenant bien soin de regarder dans la direction opposée. Très bien, il voulait jouer à ça ? Dans ce cas, il ne renoncerait à aucune bassesse !

- Le monstre, t'as perdu ta langue ?

Naruto continua de marcher, mais il serra les poings. Un petit sourire en coin se dessina sur le visage de Sasuke. Ca fonctionnait !

- Je comprend mieux pourquoi tout le monde te déteste, je me demande bien pourquoi ils t'ont pas enfermé depuis le temps…

Du sang commença à s'écouler de ses poings. Il allait craquer, c'était sûr. Un mot de plus et c'était bon.

- Je suis sûr que tu portes la poisse en plus de ça !

Naruto s'arrêta et desserra les poings. Ca y était, il allait se retourner et lui gueuler dessus, c'était sûr ! Et à ce moment-là, il aurait le dernier mot. Il attendit, mais Naruto ne se retourna pas. Peu importe, si lui ne voulait pas se retourner, il avancerait pour l'obliger à lui faire face.

Il s'avança vers lui et posa sa main sur son épaule, afin de lui faire tourner la tête. Le blond sursauta, et ne pu s'empêcher de se retourner, avant de finalement s'enfuir. Sasuke resta bouche bée. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il pensait qu'il essayerait de le frapper ou de l'insulter, mais certainement pas de fuir en pleurant ! D'accord, il avait maintenant le dernier mot, mais ce n'était pas la victoire qu'il espérait. Il n'exultait pas du tout, bien au contraire. Il se sentait mal, c'est vrai qu'il lui avait dit des choses blessantes, mais il n'aurait jamais cru que ça le toucherait à ce point.

Il ne pouvait pas partir comme sa, pas après ce qui s'était passé. Il devait mettre les choses au clair avec Naruto, et après il pourrait partir, le cœur léger.

Il se mit à courir, en espérant rattraper son coéquipier.

Naruto courrait à en perdre haleine. Bordel, quelle sale enflure ! Pourquoi était-il venu lui dire toutes ces choses, ces paroles qu'il redoutait tant ? Il n'arrivait pas à retenir ses larmes. Quelle humiliation !

Il avait raison, il n'était qu'un raté, un monstre, mais pourquoi ne s'était il pas contenté de le penser et de l'ignorer comme tous les autres ? Il se dirigea vers la forêt, et s'y enfonça jusqu'à n'avoir que des arbres dans son champ de vision, il s'adossa ensuite contre le tronc d'un arbre et se recroquevilla. Il laissa couler ses larmes en silence, au moins ici personne ne pouvait le voir, il pouvait pleurer librement.

Ce qu'il pouvait être pitoyable, et dire que Sasuke l'avait vu. Un ninja ne pleure pas, et encore moins un monstre ! Il laissa reposer sa tête entre ses bras, les genoux repliés, et resta dans cette position un certain temps, sans penser à rien d'autre. Il se senti un peu plus apaisé, ses larmes avait cessé. Il releva enfin la tête et écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Sasuke se tenait devant lui, les bras croisés, l'air interdit. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Ce sale enfoiré l'avait poursuivit jusqu'ici, pour l'humilier encore plus !

- Naruto.

- Quoi, t'as pas fini, tu as d'autres insultes à me sortir ?!

- Je…

- J'ai très bien compris, je suis un monstre, je suis répugnant et stupide, à tel point qu'on devrait m'enfermer, j'ai compris le message !

- Je voul…

- A moins que tu aies décidé de me supprimer ? C'est pour ça que tu m'as poursuivi ?! Eh bien, vas-y, tu rendras un grand service à la communauté, je suis sûr qu'ils te traiteront en héros après ça !

- Naruto, je…

- Eh bien, qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Moi je suis pr…

- Naruto, ta gueule !

- …

- Je suis venu pour m'excuser ! Je ne t'ai pas poursuivi pour t'humilier ou te tuer, juste pour m'excuser ! Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais, c'était pour te faire réagir.

- …T'aurais pu trouver mieux…

- Et la dernière fois, je voulais aussi m'excuser !

- Tu m'as dit que tu pensais que j'étais un monstre !

- Tu n'es pas un monstre, j'ai juste dit ça sous le coup de la colère, mais je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme un monstre.

- …Alors, quand tu disais que tu ne voulais pas m'oublier, tu disais la vérité ?

- Oui, je veux qu'on reste ami, je ne vais pas te fuir parce que tu as un démon scellé en toi. Et puis, de nous deux, je suis sûrement le plus monstrueux. C'est moi qui suis le plus détestable, toi tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

- Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de détestable.

- J'ai essayé de te noyer…

- Mais tu m'as secouru au dernier moment, si tu étais aussi mauvais que tu ne le dis, tu serais allé jusqu'au bout.

- …Comment fais-tu ?

- Quoi ?

- Comment fais-tu pour penser qu'il y a encore quelque chose de bon en moi, après tout ce que je t'ai fait ?

- C'est parce que tu es mon meilleur ami !

Naruto releva la tête, et un long sourire s'étendit sur ses lèvres. Sasuke le regarda. Pourquoi il se sentait rougir ? Depuis quand un simple sourire le mettait dans cet état ? Il ne fallait rien laisser paraître, il se contenta d'ébouriffer les cheveux de son partenaire et de lui répondre sur un ton amusé « crétin ».

Il se sentait enfin soulagé. C'était important de clarifier la situation avant de partir, même si Naruto lui en voudrait sûrement, au moins lui se sentait mieux. Il l'avait compris ce jour là, en regardant le visage blême de son ami flotter doucement sous la surface. Naruto était son seul point d'accroche, son plan de secours en quelque sorte.

Quand il en aurait fini avec sa vengeance, quand il aurait abandonné toute humanité pour pouvoir tuer sans état d'âme, il n'y aurait qu'une seule personne capable de le sortir du gouffre. Il représentait sa porte de sortie, l'espoir auquel se raccrocher, la personne qui l'accueillerait toujours sans poser de question. Naruto se substituait au lien qu'on pouvait avoir avec une famille, il serait toujours présent pour lui, il en était certain.

Mais avant de pouvoir se reposer sur lui, il fallait qu'il parte. Il n'avait pas le choix, c'était trop important. Le départ était pour ce soir. Il rentra chez lui et commença à réunir ses affaires. Un simple sac de voyage serait bien suffisant, il ne fallait pas s'encombrer de choses inutiles.

Naruto rentra chez lui le sourire aux lèvres. Finalement, tout s'arrangeait, Sasuke avait un bon fond, et il le savait à présent, leur lien ne se casserait pas aussi facilement. Il avait envie de rire, de sourire, d'exploser de joie. Il l'aimait vraiment beaucoup, Sasuke, c'était comme un frère, une personne en qui il avait confiance.

Enfin, à bien à y réfléchir, c'était peut être plus qu'un frère. Il était la personne qui lui était la plus chère. C'était lui qui lui donnait envie de rire, de s'égosiller, parfois de pleurer, toutes ses émotions lui étaient liées. Il était content qu'il reste et qu'il soit son ami. Ce jour-là, s'il n'avait pas menti, qui sait ce qu'il serait devenu ? Sans doute serait-il entrain de se morfondre ou de le rechercher sans relâche.

Oui, c'est sûrement ce qu'il aurait fait, mais Sasuke n'était pas parti, et ça, c'était le plus important. Il fallait écarter ces mauvaises pensées de sa tête.

Sasuke poussa un soupir de soulagement, ça y était enfin. Son sac rempli attendait sur la table du salon. Il s'assit et réfléchit. Après avoir fait deux fois de suite l'inventaire de ses affaires, il se pensa fin prêt à partir. Mais malgré ses nombreuses vérifications, il avait toujours ce mauvais pressentiment, comme si il avait oublié quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Il se faisait sans doute des idées. Son estomac lui jouait un mauvais tour, sans doute l'appréhension du départ ! Oui, c'était l'explication la plus plausible, et qu'il acceptait le plus facilement. Il n'y avait pas de place pour d'autres raisons cachées, qu'il refusait de prendre en compte, de toutes manières.

Il inspira un grand coup ; c'était le grand jour. Avec deux mois de retard, mais quand même le grand jour !

Après s'être longuement abruti devant « le ninja masqué », Naruto leva enfin son postérieur engourdi du canapé. Il s'étira longuement, c'est que c'était fatiguant de regarder la télé ! Il avait des douleurs d'estomac, sans doute la faim. A bas les superstitions, il lui fallait un bon bol de ramen, ne ce serait-ce que pour fêter l'événement. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que Sasuke s'excusait, il fallait en faire un jour mémorable. Et puis d'ailleurs, tant qu'à faire, il n'avait qu'à inviter Sasuke à se joindre à lui, puisque c'était le principal concerné. Ca, c'était une bigre de bonne idée, et avec un peu de chance, il se ferait même payer le repas !

C'est d'une humeur joyeuse et dans l'allégresse totale que Naruto se pressa jusqu'à la demeure de Sasuke. Le fait que les lumières soient éteintes ne l'interpella pas le moins du monde, tout comme le fait que la porte soit ouverte, il commença à se douter de quelque chose quand il aperçut un mot posé sur la table, au milieu d'une pièce vide et silencieuse. Deux mots, rien de plus, même pas une phrase entière, deux petits mots venaient de tout anéantir. « Je pars ».

Le papier se froissa entre ses doigts sous l'effet d'un spasme. Il paniqua, c'était une blague ? Il respirait de plus en plus vite, son cœur s'emballait. Il fallait se reprendre, il y avait peut être encore un espoir.

Il se mit à courir le plus vite qu'il pu, mobilisant tout le chakra qu'il pouvait afin d'intensifier l'effort. Il arriva à bout de souffle à la frontière du village, la respiration haletante et les pupilles rougies. Il ne le voyait pas, il avait beau regarder tout autour de lui, il n'y avait personne. Il commença à angoisser, les larmes coulant à flot sur ses joues, son poing serrant toujours nerveusement ce bout de papier.

Son chakra était en alerte, il n'arrivait pas à le réprimer, les émotions avaient pris le dessus. Bordel, pourquoi ?! Il n'était pas arrivé à temps ! Il se maudissait intérieurement, quand il eut tout à coup une étrange sensation. Il écarquilla les yeux. Il sentait quelque chose, c'était proche mais invisible. Il pouvait le percevoir grâce à son chakra, il y avait quelqu'un, juste là, derrière lui, près des arbres. Il se retourna, mais ne vit personne. Une technique d'illusion ?

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Pas de réponse. Il recommença à appeler, tout en avançant.

- …Sasuke ?

Il était maintenant tout proche de la source de chakra, il pouvait presque l'effleurer des doigts. Il avança une main hésitante et l'illusion disparu.

Il ne pouvait pas se maintenir plus longtemps. Comment avait-il réussit à détecter sa présence ? Est-ce que c'était dû à cet imposant chakra qui émanait de lui ? Ils étaient maintenant face à face. Ce qu'il pouvait détester les adieux. Pourquoi était-il venu, ça rendait les choses plus difficiles. Sasuke détourna les yeux et s'écarta.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes !

- Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation, et quoi que tu me dises, je ne renoncerai pas.

- Je croyais qu'on était amis !

- Naruto, il faut que je parte.

- Cette vengeance est plus importante que moi ?!

- …

- Je vois. Alors c'était encore des mensonges.

- Non ! Je pensais ce que je t'ai dit, je…

- Alors pourquoi tu veux quand même partir ?!

- Tu ne comprendrais pas.

- Il n'y a aucune raison qui te ferait rester ?

- N'insiste pas, laisse moi partir et oublie-moi.

- Et si j'avais une bonne raison à te donner, tu resterais ?

Sasuke regarda, étonné, Naruto. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien encore pouvoir inventer ? Il attendit en silence, il lui devait bien ça, après tout.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Ce n'est pas facile, mais en fait, je…Je…

Est-ce qu'il essayait de gagner du temps pour trouver une idée ? Mais il avait retenu la leçon, il ne se laisserait pas avoir cette fois-ci !

- Je… Je t'…

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime !

Là, il avait fait fort ! Décidément, ses mensonges étaient de très mauvais goût.

- Tu me fatigues avec tes mensonges Naruto.

- Ce n'est pas un mensonge, j'ai dit la vérité !

- J'en ai marre, tes petits jeux m'agacent.

- Mais je t'assure que je ne te mens pas !

- Tu es un sacré comédien, tu arrives même à faire semblant de pleurer ? Je ne te savais pas aussi doué !

- Non, je t'en supplie, crois-moi…

- Je m'en vais, j'espère que si on se rencontre à nouveau, tu auras abandonné cette sale manie d'inventer des bobards aussi gros que toi !

Sasuke se retourna, et continua sa route. Naruto restait là, incapable de réagir. Bon sang, pourquoi il ne le croyait pas ?! Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, qu'il le lui prouve. Il se mit à courir pour le rattraper, et lui attrapa le bras, l'obligeant à se retourner. Sasuke, décontenancé, ne songea pas à esquiver, et il se retrouva soudain enlacé dans les bras de Naruto, leurs lèvres accolées l'une contre l'autre. Le coup de la surprise passé, il rejeta brusquement Naruto.

- Nan, mais ça va pas ?!

- Tu me crois maintenant ?!

- Tu t'investis un peu trop dans tes rôles, si tu veux mon avis !

- Mais bordel, qu'est ce que je dois faire pour te faire comprendre que je suis amoureux de toi !

Sasuke marqua une pause, est-ce que c'était vrai ? Il avait l'air sincère, personne n'était capable de simuler à ce point. Mais alors, dans ce cas, comment devait-il réagir ?

- T… Tu es vraiment amoureux de moi ?

- C'est que j'essaye de te dire depuis tout à l'heure !

- Mais, on est ami, et puis tu es un garçon…

- Comme si je le savais pas, je n'ai pas choisi de tomber amoureux de toi !

- Mais tu m'aimes vraiment de cette manière-là ?

Naruto soupira. Il s'était attendu à se faire rembarrer, insulter, ou mépriser, mais certainement pas à expliquer la profondeur de ses sentiments à l'intéressé.

- Oui, je t'aime, oui, j'ai tout le temps envie d'être avec toi, de te protéger, de te voir, de…

- Alors c'est à ce point…

- Et toi ?

- Quoi moi ?

- Qu'est ce que tu ressens pour moi ?

Bonne question, qu'est ce qu'il ressentait pour Naruto ? Il était clair qu'il avait un attachement spécial pour lui, mais il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question de savoir s'il l'aimait. Ou du moins, il avait évité d'y penser.

Il était vrai qu'il lui portait beaucoup d'affection, qu'il était la personne qu'il supportait le mieux. Et il s'était surpris plusieurs fois à éprouver de la tristesse quand il le croyait encore condamné, ça l'avait aussi troublé d'éprouver cette douleur quand il avait faillit le tuer, tout comme cette compassion quand il le voyait pleurer, et comme cette mélancolie quand il l'avait vu accourir à la frontière du village et qu'il était resté immobile au lieu de s'en aller, juste pour le voir une dernière fois. Et ça le surprenait encore une fois de sentir son cœur se serrer, quand il envisageait son avenir loin de lui. Ce mauvais pressentiment, est-ce que c'était « ça » qu'il avait oublié ?

Naruto avait baissé les yeux, il attendait sa réponse.

- Eh bien, je… Enfin, c'est-à-dire que…

- …

- Je pense que, en fait…

- …

- Ce n'est pas facile, mais…

- Te fatigue pas, j'ai compris. Je suis stupide, ça doit t'embarrasser plus qu'autre chose.

- …

- Je suppose que rien ne te retient, alors, je n'ai pas trouvé la bonne raison. Je vais te laisser, j'attendrais. Peut-être qu'un jour, on se reverra…

Naruto sorti un de ses habituels sourires, même s'il ne semblait ressentir aucune joie, bien au contraire.

Sasuke resta muet, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Dans un sens, c'était une bonne chose, il n'avait pas eu à s'expliquer et pouvait partir, mais d'un autre côté… Il était comme paralysé. Il regarda la silhouette de Naruto s'éloigner doucement. Même à cette distance, il pouvait percevoir les tressaillements dû aux pleures qu'il essayait vraisemblablement de contenir.

S'en était trop, son corps bougea tout seul, il rattrapa Naruto et le pris par les épaules. Les larmes continuaient de couler sur les joues du blond, en silence.

- Je ne t'ai pas donné ma réponse !

- Q… Quoi ?

- Tu m'as demandé ce que je ressentais pour toi tout à l'heure, et…

- …

- Tu es la personnes que j'estime le plus dans ce village, tu es le seul pour lequel je m'inquiète, dés que je le peux je ne peux m'empêcher de te protéger, je ne supporte pas qu'on te fasse du mal, et encore moins que tu pleures, c'est toi qui m'empêche de sombrer, et s'il venait à t'arriver quelque chose je…

Naruto leva les yeux, et leurs regards se croisèrent un court instant. Sasuke avait une expression différente, pour la première fois, il avait l'air… Comment dire, plus humain.

- Ce que j'essaye de dire, c'est que tu es la personne qui m'ait la plus chère, et…

Sasuke ne su quoi répondre par la suite. Naruto souriait, pas un sourire faux et exagéré comme il en avait l'habitude, mais un vrai sourire. Encore une fois, il se senti rougir, et sans vraiment y réfléchir, il l'enlaça et l'embrassa. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cela pourrait être aussi agréable, cette chaleur qui l'envahissait, cette impression de ne plus être seul, ce soulagement.

Pourquoi s'entêtait-il à vouloir partir et risquer sa vie, alors qu'il avait tant de chaleur et de douceur ici ? Il ne sentait plus faible, toutes les frustrations qu'il ressentait avant s'étaient envolées.

Naruto mit fin à l'étreinte, et fini par murmurer en baissant les yeux :

- …Est-ce que tu vas quand même partir ?

- Tu m'as donné une raison suffisante. La seule qui puisse me donner envie de rester…

Fin

* * *

Blutac voix off : Et ils se marièrent et regardèrent « le ninja masqué » en version intégrale jusqu'à la fin de leur vie ! 

Sasuke : Cette fin est à l'image de ta fic : pourrie !

Blutac : Sa va je sais…TT

Sasuke : Franchement c'est quoi ce happy end foireux ? C'est niaiseux et dégoulinant, jamais je ne resterais pour un débile profond pareil !

Blutac Je n'en doute pas,tu es un personnages tellement perturbé que même après trois ans t'as pas changé et tu comprends toujours rien !

Naruto : Pas faux.

Sasuke : Mais je vous emmerde ! Je suis absolument pas perturbé, et je peux changer quand je veux !

Blutac : Ah ouai ? Prouve le !

Sasuke : Et bien par exemple demain au lieu de mettre un tee-shirt noir ou bleu, je vais mettre un tee-shirt gris !

Blutac : Waouh, je suis trop épatés, la classe !

Naruto : Même moi je fais plus d'effort …

Sasuke : Aller tous vous faire foutre, je vais me barrer chez Orochimaru, lui au moins m'accepte tel que je suis !

Blutac : On se demande pourquoi…

Naruto : Il en veut à ton corps !

Blutac : Hu hu hu, je n'osais pas le dire !

Naruto : Hein ?

Blutac : Tu comprendras plus tard ...

"Ce n'est qu'un aurevoir mes frères..." On se revoit fin août ! ;)


End file.
